Vacation Old Love? Jealousy Once Again!
by KasumiAkemi
Summary: Sequel to Roberry? Moving In? Jealousy? SPR goes on a vacation to a resort called Sakura Fantasia for 12 days. Mai and Naru have been dating for about 7 months and there they meet Mai's old ex boyfriend who works there?Will Naru's jealousy cause him to lose Mai? Will Lin have to play the matchmaker again? And will poor John be caught in this and Bou-san and Ayako's arguments!
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation!?Old Love!?Jealousy Once Again!**

**Hey guys! I've been so lazy and like not upbeat lately but I forced myself to start the story! Okie Doki so this will be 13 chapter long the first chapter aka this one is going to be really short since its going to only be like from when Mai find out till they get there. The other 12 chapter will about what they do there and things that happen heheh I will take requests and ideas. Once again this is taking place about 7 months Naru and Mai start their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt!**

**Erm.. Mai's Pov**

"Mai wake up!" I could hear Naru's voice trying to wake me up for work but I was too tired lately I've been feeling overly exhausted but I decided not to tell anyone so I didn't worry them.**(A/N geez I bet you that Naru already noticed)**

It's been around 7 months since me and Naru became a couple and I had permanently moved in with him and Lin instead of having my own room Naru insisted that I just slept with him because I am "his" apparently.

"Mai…wake up were going to be late for work."

"Mmmm… go away Naru and let me sleep." I mumbled/groaned too tired to argue with him while swatting away his hands that were trying to pry off the warm comforter that I had.

I heard him sigh.

"Mai if you don't get up right now or I'll kiss you senseless."**(A/N ahah my friend gave me this idea so I just went with its kinda cute lol)**

"Mmmm.. You wouldn't dare." I said still half asleep I don't get why I'm so tired I didn't even sleep late last night.

"Mai… I'll you three seconds to get up or else I'm going to kiss you."Naru warned.

"One."

At this point I was starting to believe that he would actually do it but he wouldn't right!?

"Two."

Oh crap he wasn't kidding but I don't want to get up I'm so comfortable in his bed plus I was way too tired.

"Three."

"Okay! I give I'll get up!" I said while sitting up.

The next thing I knew Naru had crashed his soft lips on mine. It was a very ahem hot/heated kiss and he did kiss me senseless. The next thing I knew we were undressing each other.

After out "little session" we showered, dressed and headed to work which just led me to falling asleep in his car.

**(A/N Ahem…. That was interesting to write well type.)**

**Naru's Pov**

I was driving us to work when I noticed a weight on my shoulder only to find Mai asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I sighed. I was getting worried she's been so tired lately I wanted to tell her to take some time off of work but there's no way she would've listened to me. I remembered out "little session" this morning and smirked but then I frowned again when I remember how tired she had been before that.

Perhaps we should go on a vacation… Yes that would be a perfect idea well then again of course is was a perfect idea it came from me after all.

When we arrived at the office I started to wake Mai up.

"Mai wake up we're at the office."I said while shaking her gently.

"Mmmm… okay." She said after opening her eyes she looked so tired.

"Mai are you sure your okay?" I said with a worried voice I only showed my emotions with her.

"Yea don't worry Naru I'm fine." She said while getting out of the car

**Mai's Pov (A/N they are now inside the SPR office)**

"Mai Tea….please."

I smiled after we got into a relationship Naru started to say please well only to me but that's better than nothing but sadly he still drank a load of tea heck I never even see him use the bathroom here. I shrugged and went to go make his tea and made Lin some too.

I went to Lin's office with his tea and knocked after I got the signal to go in I went him and gently placed his tea on his desk as usual he was typing away on his computer.

"Thank you." He said and he turned and gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome Lin!" I said and smiled at him he's stormy grey eyes looked at me and I swore I saw worry in them was he noticing my tiredness? I shrugged it off and went to go deliver Naru his precious tea, that tea-addict.

I went to the door to Naru's lair I mean office and knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" I went in his office and placed the tea on his desk and I saw that he was looking at something on his laptop.

"Ne, Naru?" I said with curiosity laced in my voice.

"What is it Mai?" He said.

"What are you looking at?"

"That's none of your concern yet Mai now if your done you may leave my office." He said and I just rolled my eyes but I headed to his door to leave his office.

"Mai call the others and tell them to meet us here." He said.

Did he accept a case or something maybe that was what he was looking at but I didn't ask and I just nodded and left his office to start calling the team.

First I called Bou-san a part time Monk he was just like a big brother type of figure or father to me and recently he and Ayako had gotten together.

Then I called Ayako a shrine maiden/miko she was just like a mother/ big sister type of figure to me I wasn't surprised that she and Bou-san got together I mean it was so obvious they liked each other I thought to myself and giggled.

Next I called Masako Hara a TV star she and I are like sisters and we are getting along much better now that she has given up on Naru. She actually told me that she has a crush on John now.

After I called John a catholic priest he was just like a peaceful loving brother. She could tell that he had a crush on Masako too and that soon they were going to be a couple she couldn't wait until that happened!

Lastly she called Yasuharu or well Yasu as they called him he was also like a brother to her.

"Yes finally done!" I said after I finished calling everybody just as I was about to sit down and start my paperwork…

"Mai tea."I heard that handsome tea addicted narcissist say.

"Ugh! Why you!" I said but I went to go make more tea for him.

After I prepared his tea I went to his office door and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard and I went in and placed his tea on his desk I decided to tell him that I called the others.

"Naru I just called the others and they said they will be here shortly" just as I said this I heard the SPR door opening and the arguing voices of Ayako and Bou-san and John's voice trying to calm them down.

I went out of Naru's office "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

The next thing I knew I was being suffocated in a bear hug by Bou-san."Mai I haven't seen you in so long!"

" B-bou-san c-can-'t b-breathe!" I said well tried to.

Ayako hit him with her purse "Stop you stupid monk you're going to kill her!" she said.

"Shut up you Old Hag!" He yelled, rubbing the place she'd hit him.

Right at that moment Naru came out of his office " if you're are done acting like 5 year olds then sit down I have something I have to discuss with you" he said. I wondered what he had to discuss it was probably just a case. I shrugged it off and sat on Naru's like usual and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Lin then came out of his office and sat down next to us.

"SPR will be going on a vacation to a resort called Sakura Fantasia for 12 days." I was shocked heck shock was an understatement. VACATION!? I was so shocked but I was also so excited!

"Whoa vacation Naru? Are you serious?" said Bou-san.

"Yes unless there's something wrong with your hearing as I had said we are going on a vacation the expenses will be paid by the money that the office has.

"Sounds good to me it's good you know that us ladies need to relax." Said Ayako.

"Sounds fun mate." John said

"As I was saying the resort is called Sakura Fantasia and everyone will either share a room with a partner or they can have their own room the choice is up to you." He said

" Well in that case boss" said Yasu his glasses just glinted in the light," I will be sharing a room with my love Bou-san." He said.

"Oh hells no stay away from me kid!" Bou-san quickly said.

"We will meet at the SPR office tomorrow at 5:00am the ride will take 5 hours me and Mai will be riding separately."

"How long will we be staying at the resort Naru." Masako said with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"Twelve days Hara-san." Naru replied. Twelve days at a resort?! It sounds so fun I can't wait!

"That's all you can all go now Mai you can go home and pack too." He said before returning to his lair err.. I mean office.

We all went home and packed

**(A/N ahah sorry that last part was kinda hard to write what Naru say would tell me what you though and how you think I could improve it)**

**~Time skip its now the morning Mai is in the car with Naru headed toward the SPR office~**

**Ermm let's make it Naru's POV**

We were in my car on our way to the office Mai was surprisingly awake.

It was surprisingly easy to wake up Mai this morning she seemed pretty excited about this trip and I plan on proposing to her too.

I pulled over by the office and Mai literally ran out of the car and into the office all excited I smirked at her cuteness.

**~Time skip erm few minutes they are all in the office now~**

**Mai's POV**

I'm sooo excited!

We were all in the office going over the directions and who sharing with who or who's not sharing and who was going in who's car.

Apparently Madoka was coming too which makes me even more excited!** (A/N uh huh yea and that makes it harder for me to write their personalities)**

Right at that moment the door opened to reveal the pink haired woman standing there excited.

"Hey guys! I can't believe that Noll actually decided to go on a vacation!" she said.

"I know right I was so shocked too!" I said.

Naru then came out of his office.

" Are you done deciding yet?" he asked rather impatient.

"Now you listen here young man where are those manners I taught you!" Madoka said which made me giggle which earned me a glare.

"Yes Naru we decided I'm going to ride with you and the others are going to ride in Bou-san's car and Madoka is going to ride with Lin." I said.

"And who's sharing a room with who and who's going to have their own room?" he said.

"Well I'm sharing a room with you obviously." I said confused about why he would ask.

"Not you Mai the others." He said using that are you stupid voice on me which just pissed me off.

"Me and Ayako are going to share a room." Bou-san said and I could've sworn that there was some blush on his and Ayako's face.

"Me and the others are going to have our own room." Said John.

"Well let's go then." Naru said.

With that we all piled into our designated car and started the 5 hour car ride to the resort.

"Ne Naru?"

"What is it Mai." He said while driving.

"What are some of the things at Sakura Fantasia?" I asked.

"Well Mai there are hot springs, a spa, a amusement park , a water park , a shopping center and others there." I was so surprised and excited!** (A/N ahem** I**Sakura Fantasia is completely fake however if there is a place like it someone send me tickets!)**

**Naru's Pov**

I smiled Mai looked so excited.

We were about an hour into the drive and Mai had fallen asleep.

**(A/N geez who knew this would be such a long chapter!)**

**~time skip they had just arrived at Sakura Fantasia~**

**Mai's Pov**

"Mai .. Mai.. we're here wake up" I heard Naru's voice say that we had arrived and I woke up immediately since I was so excited.

We checked into our rooms and I was in the room I was sharing with Naru.

"Naru? What are we going to do first?"

"I don't know Mai were going to meet the others then decide."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN NARU!" I said as I pounced on Naru to give him kiss.

**~End of chappy~**

**O-O longest chap I have ever written I swear who knew it would be so long alright so I have the plot but I do want some ideas for what they can do so please review and give some ideas and tell me how I portrayed their emotions!Whoot I'm sooo excited my second story!I was so hyper while writing this I was listening to a song called Butterfly check it out its actually kinda catchy!**

**READ AND REVIEW if I get a lot I'll update even faster!**

**~Kasumi-chan 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation!?Old Love!?Jealousy Once Again!**

**Alohaaa chapter 2 is here!Alright I still need some ideas I mean I've never been to a resort that has everything heck I haven't even been to a resort lol so anyway just to clarify a little bit the day that they arrive there counts as one of the days and it is the day this chapter is about. Each chapter is 1 day long aka a cupcake load for me to type so give me credit! Almost forgot to tell you um for each chapter i'll only be doing one meal for example in this chapter ima skip lunch and just do chapter were going to have a special guest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt at all!**

**Cupcakes!**

**Mai POV**

After me and Naru had another ahem heated "session". We started unpacking and that's when I decided to check out our suite. There was a beautiful miniature kitchen along with a living room area with a flat screen TV and we even had our own outdoor bath. Of course we had a bath and shower in our fancy bathroom just in case one of us prefers that. Wait a sec… if there's a kitchen then… UGH I'LL HAVE TO MAKE TEA.

After we finished unpacking we met with the others to decide what to do.

**~Time skip after lunch~ CUPCAKES!**

After we finished eating our heavenly lunch we decided to walk around to see what we could do first.

"You sure have outdone yourself with this vacation spot. . ." praised Ayako.

"Wow they really have everything here."John said and I agreed with him they really did hsve everything here.

"What should we do first?"I said because I'll be truthful there's so much to do there I'm not sure where to even start I've never been to a place like this even the hotel looked like a castle!

"I think we should go do some shopping." Ayako said which wasn't very shocking to me.

"Shouldn't we do that on the last day though?"Masako said quietly behind her kimono sleeve, yea she's still wearing her kimono how just HOW!?

"Well there is a beach here we could do that and maybe take a boat out later too?" Yasu said his glasses glinted and it made is seem like he had something evil planned heck he probably does have something evil planned!

"That sounds fun!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sounds fine to me mate." John said smiling as always.

""Fine but I better not get to tanned or get a sun burned or else."Ayako said and I mentally cheered.

"Don't worry old hag no one going to notice you even if you get a tan or a sun burn."Bou-san said which earned him a hit on the head by Ayako's purse.

"Shut up stupid monk!"

"OW!" Bou-san said while rubbing the place he was hit.

I don't mind."Masako said behind her kimono sleeve that was starting to really irritate me then I realized something since were going to the beach Masako can't wear her kimono which I once again cheered in my mind.

"Hnn do what you want."Naru said as usual he was being Naru."

"Sounds super fun! Let's all go change and get our stuff then meet here again?" Madoka said cheerfully as usual.

We all went to our rooms to change and get our stuff ready.

**~With Mai and Naru~**

"Naru~ which bathing suit looks better? I asked while showing him to different bikini's that showed quite a lot of skin one was white with cherry decorations and the other one was a light blue with a bow. They were new, Ayako had taken me shopping a few days ago since it was summer and no matter how much I protested about them showing to much skin she totally ignored me.

I could've sworn I saw Naru's eyes twitch when he saw them.

**Naru's Pov (A/N duh I mean who wouldn't want to know his reaction or what's going in his brain)**

When I looked at the swim suit my eyes started to twitch.

Why are they showing so much skin!? She is mine what was she thinking when she bought those the only one who is allowed to see her showing that much skin is me**!(****geez what about her family)**A/N

"Mai…" I said slowly and I could see her getting nervous.

"Y-yes Naru?" she said nervously I smirked.

"Why are those showing so much skin?!" I said while raising my voice slightly.

"Uh well you see I went shopping with Ayako and uh well she said I looked good in them and that since I was older now I should show more skin to attract men." She said and I was starting to get more and more irritated men? Doesn't she know that she belongs to me!?

"Uh well I didn't mean that I would cheat on you naru is j-hust that Ayako kept insisting and she wouldn't listen to me and-" I cut her rambling off with a passionate kiss I need to give a talk to Ayako later I mentally noted.

After a while we broke the kiss for air and I saw that Mai was VERY flushed which just made me smirk even more.

**Mai's Pov**

"Uh so um which one?" I asked, embarrassed.

"The aqua one Mai, now hurry up." He said and I quickly changed into it and grabbed my beach bag.

We headed towards the meeting place and I could feel Naru's gaze on me and my bikini which made me blush.

**Naru's POV**

I was literally staring at Mai and her bikini I wanted to cover her up with something so that other guys can't see what is mine.

**Mai's pov**

When we got to the meeting place everyone else was already there.

I heard Yasu whistle and I blushed and Naru gave Yasu a death glare.

"Wow Mai you look HOT." Yasu said which made me blush even more.

"Hey stop looking at my daughter like that! But he's right Mai you look great."

"Mai you look nice." John said and gave me a kind yet sympathetic smile which confused me at first till I noticed that Naru was showing an aura around him and I swear his eyes are twitching!

"Told you Mai that it would look good on now guys will look at you more well they'll be looking at me the most though."Ayako proclaimed.

"Yea right, your way to old."

"Shut up stupid monk!" she said while beating him with her purse.

"My my.." Madoka said.

"You look really nice tough Mai!"Madoka said.

"Thanks guys." I said while blushing from the attention we were causing.

Ayako's bikini was scarlet red like her hair with a flower on the hem of the top and the hem of the bottom.

Madoka's was a cotton candy pink with sea shells on the staps and the sides of her bottom.

Masako's was a dark blue one piece with a floral design and she was wearing a blue bathing suit wrap around her waist. ..DANG IT WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!

And so we headed to the beach.

**(A/N ahem I won't describe what the guys look like ill leave that to your imagination btw they have six packs ^-^ CUPCAKES)**

When we got down there we chose an area and we set up the umbrellas, chairs and towels.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen Mai you don't want your skin ruined." Ayako said and I nodded at her I went to my towel it was blue with a tropical flower design and sat down and took out my sunscreen.

"Hey Mai." I heard Yasu's voice and chills ran down my spine he had something bad planned!

"Yes Yasu?" I said nervously.

" Let me put sunscreen on you!" he said and that's when realization hit me like a thunder bolt he planned this!

That's when we heard someone clear his throat and felt a dark aura we turned and saw Naru in all his hot glory.

"Ahahah Naru I was just going to help your girlfriend apply sunscreen well uh the s-sea awaits me BYE!" he said terrified and ran literally jumped into the ocean. And I giggled because of hit the next thing I knew I was laying on my stomach and Naru was applying sunscreen on me.

"EEP!" I said surprised and I started to blush velvet cupcake this is so embarrassing! **(A/N idk I don't get what's with me and the cupcakes today)**

"Uh Naru~ what are you doing~ I can do it myself! I pouted embarrassed and flushed.

"I'm helping my girlfriend with her sun block I wouldn't want her to get a sun burn now would i we do have things to do later." He said smirking and I blushed even more getting the hidden message.

"B-but I can still do it myself!" I pouted again.

"Mai you'd probably somehow manage to find a way to apply it incorrectly." He said and I fumed with anger I'm not that stupid! Wait I'm not stupid anyway!

"Done." He said and walked off and sat in the chair that was next to my towel and took out his precious black notebook.

**(A/N writers block right here yeah I don't do normal things at the beach lol I usually just go to the arcade there.)**

"Ne, Naru~ aren't you going to go in the water with me." I whined/pouted.

"No Mai you can go by yourself." He stated while reading his book which made me pout but then I had an idea I'll just have to make him jealous!

"Fine I'll just ask Yasu then I'm sure he will say ye-" Naru's lips crashed into mine and after we broke the kiss I found myself being dragged into the water by Naru.

"Yay!" I said and I saw Naru roll his eyes but I saw he was smiling at me a little bit.I started to run around the water and then I started to splash Naru but I soon realized that was a bad idea.

"Mai..!" Naru yelled well half yelled and he started to splash me with water a lot more then i splashed at him.

"EEEP Naruu~~~ stoppp~!" I yelled while running away from him with him chasing me while splashing water on me.

**(A/N CUPCAKES! im so jelly Mai!)**

After a while of screaming and splashing I tripped and fell which made Naru also fall and we landed with Naru on top of me and his lips on top of my lips! (A/N get a room!)

Ahem so after that event we decided to go deeper into the ocean. I was swimming around and Naru was watching me then, we started to jump when the waves came it was really fun till I realized that my top came off which made me cover my chest and give a smallish scream which caught Naru's immediate attention.

**Naru's POV**

When I heard Mai scream thankfully not loud enough to get the attention of other people I immediately went to her only to notice that her top was missing which made me angry,blush and get irritated at Ayako at the same time.

"Hold on Mai I'll go look for your top." I said then looked around until I saw her top floating around and went to go retrieve it I rushed at it cause I didn't want any other guy seeing MY Mai topless I'm the only one with that right I said and smirked.

After I got the top I quickly swam back to Mai and told her to hold the top to her chest so I can tie It and she literally hugged it to her chest she was so cute.

**(A/N alright people I know don't kill me cause I stopped it here don't worry! I just need to be specific so you know how on a bikini top there are to straps the ones on the stop that go around your neck and then the one on the bottom hem that get tied around your back? Yes? Oki good if you don't then uh you can pm me and I'll clarify)**

I had the straps that go around here neck in my teeth to hold her top up well kinda since she's already hugging it to her chest and tied the one on the hem of her top that goes around her back. After I was done with both she was still hugging herself so I guess she didn't realize that I had finished.

"Mai you can stop hugging yourself now your top is back on." I said smirking as I saw her realize that then blush.

"T-hanks Naru I hope no one saw..!" Even the thought pissed me off!

"I'm sure no one did."

After we decided to go out of the water for now.

**Mai's Pov**

That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me but then events flashed in my mind and I quickly took that though back.

I noticed that the others were playing beach ball and I decided to join them.

After that we build some sand castles all of it was fun but I kept feeling Naru's gaze on me like he was guarding me from other guys now that I think about it I did see some guys walking towards me but then they quickly walked away.. Maybe I was just imagining it?

We then decided to go get some ice cream so I went to go ask Naru what kind he wanted.

"Ne Naru me and Yasu are going to get some ice cream what kind do you want?" I asked I'm just doing it to annoy him I already know what kind of ice cream he likes.

He looked at me and gave me that are you stupid look which made me roll my eyes.

"Mai you should know what kind I like unless you lost more of your brain cells while in the water."

"Why you narcisictic jerk!" I said.

"Fine I just won't get you any ice cream!" I said to him before stomping off to get ice cream with the others.

**Naru's Pov**

I smirked at that fine with me Mai I guess I'll have to share with you.

**~timeskip they are now back with their ice cream ugh now I want ice cream!~**

**Mai's Pov**

I got a scoop of vanilla ice cream which is me and Naru's favorite and I was now sitting on his lap eating it happily like a 6 year old.

That's when I noticed that Naru was leaning his face closer then mine which made me blush like velvet cupcakes.

"N-naru what are you doing!?" I said kind of panicing no matter how logn we have been dating I still get flushed easily.

Naru smirked.

"I'm just getting some ice cream Mai." He said before leaning in and licking MY ice cream!

"Hey! Get your own!" I yelled at him but he just ignored me and kept licking it!

"Mai if you don't eat it soon I'll just eat it all it IS melting you know or were you to distracted by my handsomeness to notice." He said while smirking which just made me blush hard but I started to eat the ice cream with him anyway but I was blushing like a velvet cupcake while doing it.

We had just finished the ice cream when Naru looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked I didn't realize that there was some ice cream on face.

Before I could even comprehend it Naru was licked my face.

"EEP what are you doing!?" I said blushing madly. **(A/N geez if I had a cupcake for everytime she blushes I could open a cupcake store)**

"There was ice cream on your face Mai." He bluntly stated that's when we heard giggling behind us.

"Well aren't you the cutest couple Luella is going to be so happy that she's going to have grandchildren soon!" Madoka exclaimed while holding up a video camera.

"Madoka!" yelled Naru angrily.

"As her father I will not allow you to hurt Mai! You better leave her innocence alone too or else I'll kill you!" Bou-san said.

"Takigawa-san may I remind you that she is not actually not any of your business, furthermore Takigawa-san don't make threats that we all know you won't fulfill and it's a bit too late for that."He said while smirking which caused me to blush a bright red.

"Well I am basically considered her father! So it is my business considering you to have been like making out all day… WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TO LATE I'LL KILL YOU.!"

"Bou-san! I yelled embarrassed to no ends and I saw John giving a small nervous chuckle while Masako was well being Masako.

"What Mai! I'm just protecting your innocence!"Bou-san said which just made me evem more embarrassed what was he thinking!?

Thankfully Ayako had come over and whacked Bou-san with her purse.

"Shut up you stupid old monk let the girl have some space!" she screamed at him.

"What the hell was that for you old hag!"he said while rubbing the spot she hit him which just earned him another whack and he ended up rolling on the sand in pain.

John gave a nervous chuckle."We decided we were going to rent a boat and go out in the ocean before this happened…" he said while chuckling nervously again poor john.

"Sound fun !" is said.

We went to go rent a motorboat .

**~Time skip there on the boat~**

**Lin POV yea that's right he was alive**

We were all sitting in a motor boat going deeper into the ocean and I watched as Mai was arguing with Naru as usual.

I then remembered a conversation I had with him about him talking about planning on proposing to Mai. I then gave a small smile at least he finally realized how much she's worth Gene would be proud.

I then remembered how Mai had seemed so tired and a though popped in my mind as to why…

**Mai's POV**

We were stopping in the middle of the ocean now and I wondered why.

"Alright so who wants to go first for water skiing!"Yasu said excitedly dang it he planned this too! I saw everyone pale slightly.

"Yasu why don't you do it?" I asked nervously trying to make sure I won't have to try.

"But Mai! It's suppose to be ladys first!" he said don't you use that excuse with me!

"Then let's have the old hag try first!"Bou-san said rather… to excited. I looked around and everyone seemed to agree to the idea well except for Ayako who was now being hooked into gear.

"Hey wait what no! it's going to ruin my hair!" Ayako yelled but we all ignored her and now she was in the water absolutely freaking out.

"Ahahah…. Maybe this is the best idea guys?"John said nervously and I slightly agreed who's going to take on her wrath!

"Ready Old hag!"Bou san said he was next to the engine with Yasu they were both grinning evily.

"Why you stupid old Monk Don't you dare!" she said but they had already started the englines and we all burst out laughing at the sight of Ayako.**(A/N I'll leave it till your** **imagination)**After a few seconds she completely whipped out and after we helped her in the boat and ungeared her there was a dark evil aura surrounding her.

""Ya-su-ha-ra-sa-nnnn!" she growled angrily in front of him and Bou-san.

"W-why only me what about my beloved Monk!?"he yelled out terrified and we all watched and sweat dropped as he was beated by a purse then beaten again then beaten by a purse.

After she was done with Yasu she all glared at us menaclingly "hook up the perverted old monk." Was all she said and we all watched as Bou-san paled when we approached him with the gear.

"Uh guys wait no please!"he begged I felt really bad for him but not even Naru would try to object with Ayako right now.

Bou-san completely whipped out and kept whipping out till Ayako decided to let him on the boat.

John was able to stay on it for a few seconds which really amazed me but then he also whipped out and I could see Masako havingher full attention on him.

Yasu went on next and the look on his face as Ayako took charge of the boat was priceless he was like a cupcake begging not to be eaten. He was actually really good until I swear that the boat went faster and he whipped out, epicly whipped out.

Masako refused to go on because she said it was "ladylike" which just made me roll my eyes.

I had to go on next and I was shocked to find out that it was kind of fun.

"Not bad Mai" Bou-san said.

Madoka wouldn't go on saying that she was to tired and we all didn't object cause who would to the only person able to get Naru to listen to her that's not his girlfriend.

When we tried to Naru and Lin we were answered by a dark ominious aura and dark frosty glares that stabbed us hundred of times.

**~timeskip dinner time~**

We had all decided to go and eat at one of the restaurants and we kind of just ordered randomly…. And so are table is covered in delicious looking food. When I asked Naru what they were called he gave me a are you stupid look but sighed and told me them anyway.

"Shrimp and pasta and truffle butter, rack of lamb, potato mont D'or ,lobster la crème with crab risotto he also said some other stuff but I was already to shocked at all this fancy food to pay attention.

I remembered that when I was ordering I was so embarrassed that I couldn't understand the names of the food and that is how we ended up ordering randomly.

Why couldn't we just eat at a buffet or something!?

After an hour of eating and another hour of talking let out a relaxed sigh the food was so heavenly~!

We headed to our rooms to get ready for the hot springs there even though each suite had a private hot springs there was a public one one side for was female and another for male.

I quickly gathered my stuff and went down to meet the others not even noticing how Naru's eye twitched as I walked past him to go downstairs just as he was walking in.

~Time skip hotsprings~

The female and male hotsprings were right next to each other separated by a bamboo fence which looked tall but I was sure that someone could climb it.

"Mai-chan! Can you hear us!?" I heard Bou-san yelled

"Yes!" I yelled back and giggled along with Mori-san and Ayako while Masako was jist sighing and shaking her head.

We then heard the sound of moving in the water.

"Hey! Do you girls have your towels on!"Yasu asked pervertly and we all blushed ok so me and Madoka and Masako blushed Ayako was just getting pissed.

"WHY YOU STUPID PERVERTED TEENAGER!DON'T YOU DARE PEAK AT US!YOU BETTER RUN WHEN WE'RE CHANGING!"Ayako yelled well screamed.

Yikes she's getting mad now.

"HEY GET DOWN HERE KID OR SOMEONES GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD" I heard Bou-san yell at Yasu. Someone? Who… then Naru popped in my head… oh him I blushed at wondering what he looked like in the hot springs.

We then heard the sound of splashing and choking.

Ack! My love! If you wanted to touch me so much and so lovingly to! Y-ou could've of just asked! I heard Yasu say er half choked out.

John was probably chuckling nervously while Naru and Lin are just calmly sitting there. I really want to see them but then again seeing them in a towel only would cause me to blush to no end.

We then saw a hand on the top edge of the fence then Yasu's head as he looked at us smirking like a pervert!

We all screamed!

"AH YASU!" I screamed then we all ran out and changed to quickly then ran back to our left so fast we didn't hear Yasu being beaten up by 3 yes 3! Men.

**Naru's Pov**

I was just sitting by the rocks on the hot springs when Yasu managed to peak at the girls** (A/N you mean Mai)** in which I walked over pulled him down and surprisingly along with Lin yes Lin and Takigawa beated the cupcakes out of him with John laughing nervously and trying to stop us.

**(A/N AH! I hope there not to out of character I am trying to make it so Naru had changed since he is dating Mai now)**

**~timeskip with Mai in her and Naru's room~**

**Mai'S POV**

I was sitting on the bed wearing a super short nightgown that was up to the top half of my thigh it was light blue with spaghetti straps it was really fluffy and um lacy there was a cute ribbon on the hem of my neck it was really soft and Ayako made me get it.

Naru the walked into the room and closed the door and locked it.

"Hey Naru!" I said happy to see him.

When he saw me I saw his eyes widen slightly and then he was on top of of me on the bed and kissing me passionetly. The next thing I knew we were undressing each other.

After our again passionate act I was in his arms cuddling into his chest and we both fell asleep.

**Naru's POV ( this was when he saw her in the dress)**

Mai looked so cute and sexy in that nightgown I am actually happy that Ayako made her buy it! It's to bad that I'm going to take it off of her.

**End of chapter two day 1**

**OMG THAT WAS SO LONG! But anyway for some reasoni keep yelling cupcakes as you saw while reading this story so I'm going to make up a game for you guys each chapter I'll be yelling out a random desert like cupcakes who ever guesses it right gets to choose something that they want me to put in my chapter btw as for the jealousy thing its approaching very soon!Review or no new chapters fast and as I said tell me what you guys think and what I should add I think I made the characters to out of character.**

**READ AND REVIEW CUPCAKES!**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation!?Old love!?Jealousy Once Again!**

**Ello Ello! I was going to update yesterday but I needed to clarify some things with some of my friends!**

**So anyway I'm going to do some shout outs to my bff/sister Katsumi!, Lira-chan, Less-chan, Stephi-chan, Alek-chan and Karen-chan for their support and advice! Also thank you Naruisawesome for answering my question and for reviewing! The person who won my game was oo-SilentObserver-13! I will be putting what she requested in this chapter and thank you for the idea! Btw I bad that Yasu didn't have a gf soo I made 2 characters there sisters and one of them are going to be his girlfriend!**

**ICE CREAM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt …. Yet err I mean at all! VANILLA ICE CREAM!**

**Mai's Pov**

I woke up to a naked chest and I blushed like strawberry ice cream thinking about what we did last night. I looked up to see Naru still asleep he looked so calm and handsome while asleep. I quietly got out of the bed without waking him up and got some clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After I got dressed into black leggings with a cute light purple dress that had a white bow on my chest the sleeves went around my neck not that you could see it with my long hair. My hair grew quite a lot for the past few months and I decided to not cut it since Naru liked it long it reached till around the middle of my back. I quickly tied my hair in a long ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

"I wonder what were going to do today?" I wondered out loud only to be scared ice cream less by a voice answering me.

"I don't know Mai now tea." Naru said. WHEN DID HE WAKE UP!? I though as I watched him walk into the bath room to get ready.

I made him his precious tea and after he got ready and drank the tea we headed down to meet the others at breakfast and decide what to do.

**~time skip after they ate breakfast at the breakfast table~**

"So what should we do today?" John asked while smiling as always.

"I'm not sure." I said also wondering what we should do.

"There is an amusement park here we should go there."Yasu said mischievously that's when I realized he's the only one here without a girl friend or well crush.

"No way! That's going to ruin my hair!" Ayako exclaimed as usual she only worried about her looks which made me giggle which earned me a glare from her.

"Don't worry old hag no one's going to pay attention to your hair anyway." Bou-san said which earned him a beating by Ayako.

"Shut up you stupid perverted old monk!" Ayako screamed at him.

Madoka just giggled " I vote for the amusement park" she said happily.

"I'll vote for it to." I said it sounded fun and nothing could go wrong at an amusement park so why not?

"Sounds fun mate." John agreed too!

"Y-yea let's go." Monk said while rubbing his head he was on the ground in extreme pain because Ayako kicked him quite a few times in ahem.. Sensitive places.

"Fine but my hair better not get ruined!." Ayako exclaimed stubbornly, obviously annoyed that her hair is going to be messed up.

"It sounds fun." Masako said quietly I was so shocked she was was… WEARING NORMAL CLOTHES!

"Of course Lin will come to! Right Lin?" she answered for him I wonder what kind of relationship they have?

"What?" he said he looked very confused for a sec then he just sighed "I don't mind." He said and I cheered.

"I don't really care." Naru said emotionlessly with his eyes closed obviously embarrassed at our ruckus.

I giggled this was going to be so fun!

**~time skip they are in front of the amusement park~**

I gawked at the Amusement park before us.

"It's huuuuuge!" I yelled out.

Naru glared at me while giving me that are you stupid look. " You don't have to state the obvious Mai." He said and I just glared at him that's when a person who looked awfully familiar came up to us waiting to give us our stamps so that we go in.

When he came to me to give me my stamp my eyes widened as he was wearing a matching bracelet as me that only me and my childhood friend and ex boyfriend wore it seemed like he saw mine to cuz his eyes widened and he stared at me.

"Mai? Is that you?!" he said shocked.

"Kai!" I yelled happily and we hugged each other not noticing the menacing glare Naru was giving us that could've killed us one hundred times over.

**Naru" POV**

I watched as Mai hugged this man named Kai I'll admit he's handsome with his blonde hair and green eyes but not anywhere near me. As I watched them hug I clenched my fists and my eyes are probably filled with fury. Who is he!? How does he know MY Mai!?How dare he touch what is mine!? Thoughts of fury filled my mind was I jealous? Of course I'm not why would I be? Then I saw the image of them hugging and though who wouldn't be he is hugging what is mine!

**Mai's POV**

We broke the hug after a while and we smiled at each other.

"Kai I haven't seen you in so long what are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I work here of course why do you think I'm giving you a stamp?" he said teasingly.

"Uh excuse me but how do you know our Mai?" Bou-san asked rather curiously.

"Well you see me and Mai are childhood best friends." He said.

"Mhm! Let me introduce you to my friends Kai!" I said cheerfully still not noticing how Naru's eyes are starting to twitch.

After I introduced everyone but Naru.

"And this is Kazuya Shibuya or we call him Naru! He's my boy friend!" is said while pointing to Naru and smiling.

"Everyone this is my childhood best friend and my ex-boyfriend Kai!" I introduced Kai to everyone.

"EX- BOYFRIEND!?" everyone yelled well except Naru but I swore I saw him glare at Kai, clench his fists, grind his teeth, I think his eyes are twitching? Maybe I'm just imagining it even Lin was shocked.

After a while of talking we decided to exchange phone numbers and finally head into the amusement park.

"Let's go have fun now!"Madoka chirped.

"So what's the plan" Ayako asked.

"What should we do first?" I asked at the same time.

"We should go on all the crazy rides!" Yasu exclaimed hyperly.

"YEA!" Bou-san agreed like a little kid which made me giggle.

"Well I don't see why not?"John said although he seemed a little nervous not that I blamed him Yasu is Yasu after all.

The rest of us just nodded although some of us looked nervous.

"ROLLERCOASTERS!" Bou-san and Yasu said at the same time and ran off towards a very ahem err complex looking rollercoaster?"

We all paled even Naru a bit but followed anyway.

"I'm not going on." Masako said and I figured she looked and probably is very ahem "delicate".

"It's going to ruin my hair!" Ayako exclaimed but Bou-san dragged her onto the seat next to him anyway. I felt bad for Ayako they were sitting in the front row seat. Madoka dragged Lin and sat on the seats behind them and me and Naru sat in the seats behind them along with John who politely asked if he could sit with us.

Yasu was sitting being us next to 2 girls and he was talking to the one with the super light blue hair that looked like it's nearly white and pretty blue eyes who was sitting right next to him and they looked like they were having fun actually Yasu looked like he was falling in love. She looked pretty and nice next to her was a red haired girl the red was brighter then Ayako's and she had reddish brownish eyes she also looked pretty and unlike her sister she looked much more enthusiastic about this ride.

Oh by the way did I mention this was happening while the roll coaster was going higher and higher HOW HIGH IS IT GOING TO GO!?

I had one of my arms linked with Naru's who looked WAY TO CALM and both of my hands were holding onto the handle bar thingy and HOLY ICE CREAM WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP WERE GONNA DIE!

Right as I thought that we reached the peak and I literally screamed and clutched Naru's arm while somehow holding the handle bar thingy while going down and up then down then upside down thing right side up then going up and down again until the ride was over. I heard the red head and the light blue haired girl scream and laugh of course I knew why cause by the end of the ride I was screaming cause it was so awesome!

It seemed like everyone else liked it to although John was like about to faint at first.

Ayako was beating up Bou-san and Yasu. They were beaten by a purse then beaten up by Ayako then beaten by her purse then kicked in erm sensitive areas multiple amounts of times.

The two were not on the ground in extreme EXTREME pain while we were sweat dropping well Ayako just gave them the serves you right look.

The light blue haired girl just giggled and helped Yasu up I took in her appearance more her hair was long till it reach her knees probably and she was dressed in a cute dress with leggings while her sister was just rolling on the ground laughing she had the same length hair and she was wearing a red tank top and jeans.

After we helped Bou-san and Yasu to a table and talked about the ride we started to decide what to do next and the two sisters introduced themselves as Akemi Kasumi the blue haired girl and Akemi Katsumi the red haired girl.

"So what should we do next?" John asked chuckling nervously at how Bou-san and Yasu were still in pain.

"We should take turns." I suggested.

"I agree." John said.

"Alright then the perv and the old monk turns are over who wants to go first?" Ayako inquired.

"I'll go first!" Madoka chirped cheerfully.

She looked around " Let's go in the ULTRA LOVE LOVE TUNNEL!** (A/N what names are hard geez btw I made myself and err my bff a character just cause Yasu doesn't have a** **girl friend lol)**

We all stared at her in a mix of shock/horror/confusion/and pain. What kind of name is that?!

"Let's go!" she said happily while ahem dragging Lin who then grabbed Naru who then grabbed me who then grabbed Katsumi who then grabbed Kasumi who then grabbed Yasu who then grabbed Bou-san who then grabbed Ayako who then grabbed Masako who then grabbed John and we were all dragged to the line for the stupid tunnel!

I mentally groaned yet cheered at the same time I groaned because I have to go into one of those stupid extremely girly love tunnels and cheered because I get to go with Naru!

First Madoka and Lin went first on one of those apparently called "love love boats" and Madoka threatened us to go on or else and she was so scary she for some reason threatened to take our ice cream to…

Then Yasu and that girl um Kasumi went and they were talking and waving bye to us. Aw there such a cute looking couple ooh maybe if she becomes his girl friend then she can become an assistant to and I won't be the only girl!

Next Ayako and Bou-san went although until they disappeared all I saw was Ayako beating the ice cream sprinkles out of Bou-san.

John and Masako went next and they were blushing like a cherry on strawberry ice cream which just made me crave ice cream and think AWW THERE SO CUTE JOHN CONFESS TO HER!

Then me and Naru went together.

Last I think Katsumi went alone because she didn't have a boyfriend.

**Katsumi's POV**

I went alone cause I'm so chill bout it I'm just THAT awesome.

So anyway I was sitting there being chill although kinda grossed out at all the girly decorations and stuff I mean really then the boat entered a room and it was filled with supposedly "cute" dolls that eyes follow you everywhere!

OMG OMG OMG DOLLS DOLLS DOLLS!? WHY WOULD THEY MAKE THIS KIND OF ROOM LOOK AT THE EYES THERE FOLLWING ME! AHH I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE OMG OMG WHAT DO I DO!?

All of a sudden a creepy flying cupid doll went flying past me and I grabbed it and ripped its head off and threw it somewhere.

I HAVE TO GET OUT FO THIS ROOM I HAVE OT GET SOMETHING SO I CAN AMEK THIS BOAT FASTER OMG OGM WHAT DO I DO! THESE GOD DANG CREEPY DOLLS!

OOH I KNOW IL JUST BREAK A PIECE OF THE BOAT OFF AND ROW MYSELF OUTA HERE!

So I broke a large long piece of the boat off I'm sure they won't mind I thought and started trying to row the boat so that it will go faster.

But the thing wouldn't go any faster!

AHH WHY WON'T IT GO FASTER THESE DOLLS ARE STARING AT ME I SWEAR!

Right at that moment I couldn't take anymore any just jumped off the boat and into the water.** (A/N ahaha she would do that too and the water is deep enough to swim in)**

I started to swim and try to find my sisters boat or at least some one I know they were a few boats ahead because the stupid referee said I couldn't go alone but I sneaked in anyway.

When I passed a boat they look like a couple one with purple hair and the other with blonde eh total strangers but oh well I'll scare them for my entertainment.

I rose out of the water and screamed "ROARRRRRRR" at them and omg they I totally scared the ice cream outa them! They were hugging each other for dear life!

I laughed then started to swim pass some boats I stopped at a boat and saw what was her name again? Oh yea Mai and her boyfriend Naru the um narcissist was it? I shrugged they were like making out well just kissing so I decided to leave them alone and swim past them to the next boat.

The next boat was that um John guy and the girl that resembled a Japanese doll err I know she's famous what's her name again? Oh yea Masako apparently John or whatever his name is confessing his love to her so I left the couple alone and swam to the next boat.

When I got to the next boat is was the monk well Bou-san and the red head old lady they seemed to be ahem kissing but I decided to scare them although I'll have to ask Bou-san for a autograph later ahem so I got ready and slowly and yet swiftly rose out of the water. "ROARRRRRRRRRR" and just for a ahem extra scare I growled after. Ha first they were absolutely terrified they were hugging each other for dear life however then Ayako got her purse and hit me while Bou-san screamed like a girl isn't hat suppose to be the other way around? I just smirked at them rubbed my head and started to swim to the next boat you know this is a really long ride

The next boat was finally my sister and that Yasu guy… they were kissing. Now what do I do in these kind of situations? Well I just kinda hang on the side of the boat till they realize I'm here cause to be frank if I were to scare my sister she'd give me a round house kick she is older.

After a while they realized I was there and while the guy was creeped out my sister just looked normal and invited me into the boat and so I sat there with them soaking wet for the rest of the ride.

**Naru's Pov**

While me and Mai were having a heated kissing session I heard the sound of someone swimming so I opened my eye to see what it was and I was quite surprised to see Katsumi swimming but I just ignored it and continued on with Mai.

**Masako's POV**

I was so happy I was kissing John-kun right now and I swore I saw Katsumi-san swim pass us but it was probably my imagination.

I was so happy that John-kun confessed to me and asked me to be his girlfriend I never even knew he gave up his priesthood for me! Although they did let him still conduct exorcisms. After a while we broke the kiss for air.

We just sat there really close to each other smiling and enjoying the rest of the ride for some reason I heard screams.

Kasumi or well my POV **(A/N alright to clarify in this story Katsumi is me little sis and in real life were just bffs)**

When my sister climbed into the boat with us I wasn't shocked this is her I'm talking about I kind of felt bad for Yasu though she's not used to her yet oh did I mention were girlfriend and boyfriend now? Anyway its good I packed those extra clothes.

**~Flash back~ Kasumi's Pov**

I was walking back and forth thinking if I should bring these extra pair of clothes for my sister or not oh what am I saying of course I should she's her after all!

**~End of Flash back Kasumi POV~**

And boy was I right! So we sat there for what I thought was going to be the rest of the ride when my sister jumped back in the water and said "Hey I'm going back to my boat see you when I get off! She said.

I just smiled at her and said " Oki Doki little sis" and watched as she swam in the other direction.

**~time skip after the ride there waiting for Katsumi~**

**Mai's POV**

We were all waiting for Katsumi I was so shocked to hear that she was like swimming around and she scared people which made me giggle her sister seemed normal about it though in fact she brought a change of clothes for her it's like she knew something like this was going to happen!

I'm so excited that everyone has a partner Yasu hooked up with Kasumi and John and Masako became a couple as for Lin it's safe to assume that he's with Madoka.

We then saw Katsumi in her boat although she was soaking wet and a large piece of her boat was broken off everyone literally EVERYONE was staring at her as she came off the boat and walked toward us smiling.

"Hey guys!" how was your ride?

When Ayako tried to hit her with a purse she dodged or blocked the hit.

"Here's your change of clothes Kat." Kasumi said as she handed her the bag of spare clothes how is she so normal about her sister!?

"Thanks sis well ima go change and btw Bou-san is it? You scream like a girl while you girl friend or old friend is acting as your knight In shining armor if I am correct isn't that suppose to be the other way round?" she said while walking away to change and we all fell to the ground laughing well except Bou-san and Ayako who were ahem embarrassed or angry and Naru and Lin who chuckled or suppressed a laugh.

"Why that little!" Ayako screamed and I just giggled.

"So who's going to choose next?" me and John said simultaneously we smiled at each other and laughed.

We then heard Naru give a sigh and we all turned to him.

"Since you guys are taking so long to decide on the stupidest things I will choose" he said and I just rolled my eyes at his attitude although I am noticing that every time a guy looks like he's going to talk to me they quickly change their mind.

"The haunted house or well as they call it here the haunted castle" he said eek haunted castle!? I'm sure it's nothing scary I mean we deal with actual ghosts so I wasn't that worried.

"Ha alright its probably nothing compared to what deal with!" Bou-san said confidently.

"For once I agree with you stupid monk."Ayako also confidently agreed.

"Sounds interesting mate I'll go." John said and Masako agreed along with him.

"Sounds thrilling!" Madoka chirped "Lin you'll come to right!? And I giggled Lin only seems to listen to Madoka at times.

Lin sighed " I'll go."

"Sure boss I'll go but only because Kasumi will need someone to cling onto in fear after all she has no experience compared to us besides I wanna see how scary the place is." Yasu said confidently yet deviously.

"I'll come and really Yasu? Would you like to bet on that?" Kasumi said confidently while giving a warm smile.

"Yea I bet… that if you scream and/or cling on to me you will…. Have to share a room with me for the rest of this vacation!" he said rather excitedly what a perv although for some reason I think Kasumi is going to win.

"Oki doki I bet if I don't than you have to buy me a new outfit!" Kasumi said cheerfully right at that moment Katsumi came back wearing a red long shirt will frills on the end and sleeves that are tied around her neck along with jeans and her sandals.

"Did I miss anything important?"Katsumi asked.

"Apparently Yasuhara-san and Kasumi-san made a bet about the haunted castle that we decided to go into next."Masako answer quietly while standing next to John.

"Ah really awesome although I bet that my sis is going to win she is so chill after all!" Katsumi exclaimed while putting her arm around Kasumi's shoulder.

We then all started to bet on who we would think would win.

I bet on Kasumi and so did Naru, Lin , Masako , and John.

While Bou-san , Madoka and Ayako put their bets on Yasu.

**Naru's POV**

There idiots obviously Kasumi-san would win especially since Katsumi said so obviously who would know there sister better than their own sister?

And after what Katsumi-san did in the tunnel I wouldn't be surprised if Kasumi is also strange I was quite interested in what she is capable of doing.

**Mai's POV**

So we all headed to the entrance of the Haunted Castle, there the guy in charge of the ride said only 5-6 people per group so we all split up into 2 groups.

The first team was Kasumi ,Katsumi, me ,Naru and Yasu aka team 1.

The second team was Bou-san, Ayako , Masako ,John ,Lin and Madoka aka team 2.

Each team started in a different path and eventually we would meet up apparently we were given weapons for some unknown reason.(A/N weapons hahaha can't wait to see what I write.)

And that's how Kasumi ended up with a katana, I ended up with um a err spear like thingy , Naru with a sword like a knight he was so suited for that role to! Katsumi with a katana and Yasu ended up with a battle axe although he looks like he's having trouble holding it up…

I'm not sure what the other team got for weapons well except for Ayako who I'm sure has her purse.

**~time skip they are now wandering around the mansion team 1~**

So anyway I have to admit this place is really creepy! We were now just walking in one of the many painting covered walls I swear the eyes are following me! Although Kasumi and Katsumi are just chatting normally.

That's when we heard groaning like zombie groaning and we all froze ok well everyone froze except for Kasumi and Katsumi who just stopped normally.

That's when a hoard of zombies came around a corner and started running towards or walking… WAIT ZOMBIES AND HOW ARE THEY RUNNING OMG OMG OMG.

"OMG WHAT DO WE DO?!" I yelled out panicking.

"We have weapons Mai this is obviously why we were given them." Naru said while whacking a zombie away.

"They must put a lot of money into this place." Yasu said although he couldn't even lift much of his battle axe and was just dragging it on the ground trying to run err speed walk away from the zombies.

"Don't worry my fair princesses your knight in shining armor will save you!" Yasu yelled out as he was trying to lift up his weapon but ended up just getting trampled by zombies.

"Shouldn't we do something Naru?" I asked while taking out my phone and taking pictures.

"HELP HELP!" Yasu yelled and I started to feel bad and went over and err started to try to whack zombies and failed epically at that luckily Naru rescued me and was now holding me princess style as we watched as Kasumi and Katsumi were just slicing zombies very skillfully.

After a very VERY long while we decided to run because there were so many and so we ran and ran and ran until we were surrounded at the courtyard around an entrance of a maze.

"Uh Naru! Please tell me you have a plan!" I yelled panicking while the sister were just cutting down the fake yet very realistic looking zombies.

Oh and Yasu was just staring in awe oh and um trying to kick a zombie away from him.

"We need to go in the maze and hope to meet the others." He said WHY DOES HE SOUND LIKE WERE GONNA DIE!?

"Aha maybe we should've told you this but apparently it's nearly impossible to get out of here unless a worker come and helps you didn't you see it on a sign I heard there's a big prize for it though." Katsumi said rather nonchalantly.

"You decide to tell us this now!?" I yelled out omg were going to die were going to be trapped here forever and get eaten by zombies!

Kasumi giggled.

And so we headed into the maze ok so ran into the maze trying to run away from zombies while the two sisters looked like they were having fun.

**~team 2~ Bou san POV**

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?! Who designs this kind of haunted house anyway!?" Bou san said I mean really were being chased by zombies while in a maze!

"Ugh I just broke a nail those stupid zombies are everywhere" Ayako complained. For once I'll agree with her well not with the nails with the zombies.

"I hope we meet up with the others soon." John said rather uncomfortable with the zombies and yea I totally agree with the guy.

Right at that moment after we turned a corner in the maze we were faced with the other group!

**Mai's POV**

After we turned a corner we saw Bou-san's group I was so happy until I was pulled into a bear hug and was being suffocated.

Thank god Ayako hit him with her purse so he ended up on the ground in pain.

Right at that moment a voice obviously coming from a speaker said " You have cleared the first round! Please excite this maze for further instructions."

"And how are we supposed to do that!" Ayako literally screamed angrily right at that moment the maze kinda moved and there was a clear path leading to the exit of the maze and we all just laughed at Ayako.

After we excited the maze there was a pile of paper.

"Please tell us what your worst fear is." The speaker person said.

Weird but I just shrugged it off and put down my fear eaten by a shark. **(A/N hey I ran out of ideas!)**

**Katsumi's Pov**

Hm well obviously I put down creepy dolls that eyes follow you.

**Bou-san's POV**

I thought about it obvious they can't kill or injure us so hmm I put down being dressed as a girl I mean I would lose my pride!

**John's Pov**

I thought about it for a few minutes and I put down losing Masako and I put down spiders it's impossible to lie for me it was one of my weaknesses.

**Ayako POV**

Obviously I put down my hair being ruined.

**Yasu's POV**

Hm well I don't really have a fear so I'll put down vampires!

**Madoka POV**

Hm… being chased by dogs I guess I've never really thought about it its way to negative it only something Noll would actually think about.

**Lin POV**

It seemed like Naru and Kasumi-san figured out that if you put something you like your worst fear won't come true so I put down cookies I mean what's so scary about those there quite tasty.

**Naru's POV**

I figured that all the others wouldn't have come up with what me and Lin and I think Kasumi-san realized but I also realized that you would have to be specific so I put drinking Mai's Tea.

**Kasumi POV**

Welll~ I am in the mood for ice cream especially dippin dots so I'll put eating delicious banana split dippin dots and put all you can in parenthesis.

**Masako's POV**

I also came up with the same conclusion at Kasumi-san and Naru I put down being dressed in a beautiful kimono after all there quite comfy and makes me look beautiful.

**Mai's POV**

A door suddenly opened and it led to a hall way we all walked in not that we had a choice.

It led to a room and it was filled with dolls like the Minnie the doll that was posses on one of our cases but they all looked different and they were dressed different the eyes are following us I swear. Some were holding knives and were covered in fake blood.

**Katsumi's POV**

OMG OMG OMG OMG NOT THESE STUPID DOLLS AGAIN THERE EYES THERE EYES ARE FOLLOWING ME! I was breathing heavily and looked insane and the group looked concerned at me.

"Um are you okay Katsumi-san?" John asked me and I didn't reply.

"Ah you see.. My sister has a fear of dolls an extreme fear no if everyone would please take a step back." My sister said and I watched as everyone but my sister take a few steps back.

THERE EYES ARE FOLLOWING ME THERE GOING TO MURDER ME WHEN IM NOT LOOKING THERE SO GOD DANG CREEPY ! I though and I started taking dolls and ripping their heads off and then I took of my katana I'm so happy they gave me this and starting hacking at dolls until every single one was destroyed.

Everyone stared at me in shock and I just shrugged and continued on with everyone following me from behind.

**Mai's POV**

We were then chased by vampires , and giant cookies, nearly got eaten by a giant spider and chased by mini spiders , chased by skeletons who ruined our hair , forced to walk on a very broken looking bridge above a pool of sharks that jump over the bridge sometimes then chases by dogs and now for some reason we are being dressed up super girly against our will…

After being dressed up well ok so the guys got dressed up really girly well except for Naru and Lin who look really good for guys dressed as girls because they ahem glared at the people who were dressing them up so that they felt as if they were being gutted like a fish.

The girls however looked very cute our hair was fixed too which Ayako looked extremely happy about.

For some reason I was kidnapped to make tea then I had to give it to the others to drink…. Then we were dressed in kimono's and wow I look good in it and last for some reason we were given dippin dots they're so yummy though!

Apparently we were now on the last stage to this place and must I say I am clinging onto Naru for dear life and everyone EVERYONE looked scared ice cream less except for Kasumi and her sister.

A dead body suddenly fell in front of us and I screamed along with the other girls except for the sisters and I clung onto Naru even more.

"AHHHH" Ayako screamed and clung onto Bou-san.

A man with a knife through his chest walked towards us and wow Katsumi wasn't kidding "AHHHHHH" Bou-san screamed like a girl and he clung onto Ayako. While me and the other girls except for the sisters once again screamed and clung onto our boyfriends.

A bloody nurse with her eyes balls missing and her face cut up holding knives and a blood pack passed us and stared at us "AAAAHHHH" both Bou-san and Ayako screamed and clung onto each other while I took this chance to take a picture of them while having my head buried into Naru's chest.

So after that horrisome place that scarred me for the rest of my life we were sitting at one of the café's at the amusement park and um calming down while drinking our drinks that we ordered.

" Promise me that we will never go in there again!" I exclaimed and everyone agreed in the speed of light while Kasumi giggled while she agreed.

"Oh so who on the bet?" Bou- san asked rather curiously and confidently.

"Kasumi-san did" Naru said calmly and Bou-san and Ayako's jaws hit the ground "WHAT?!" they said in unison.

"The entire time Kasumi never even screamed let alone cling onto Yasu." I said cheerfully I won the bet so I'm getting about 6000 yen!

Ayako and Bou-san were still in shock and we all laughed.

"So if you don't mind me asking Naru what kind of prize did we get?" Masako asked.

"Tickets for a all you can eat dinner for free." He said and I wasn't shocked that it was free after what they made us go through!

"So who's turn is it now?" Lin said I was shocked he's talking!

"Um I'll go If you guys don't mind" John said and no one minded at all we all knew his choices are safe.

"Well I was thinking we could go around the booths and earn some prizes or just do it for fun?" he said and we all agreed sounded SAFE and fun.

And so we went around playing some of the games I saw this big giant fluffy white cat plushier and I wanted it so much but it was one of those dark games and there's no way I can hit one of those eyes!

Thankfully Naru seemed to notice me stare at the cat plushie.

So he just sighed and paid for 1 dart wait there no way he can win it with just 1 try!

Naru's POV

I noticed that Mai wanted that cat plushie so I decided to win her it after all it was easy.

I paid for one dart and through it at my target and of course I got my bulls eye I told the guy in charge I wanted the cat and after he gave it to me I gave it to Mai she looked so adorable and happy after I have her if she even kissed me.

I then reminded myself that I needed to talk to her about that Kai guy my thoughts darkened as I thought about him.

"Thank you sooo much Naruuu!" she said then pounced on me and kissed me again.

The others are somewhere else since we decided to split up and meet in about 20 minutes at the café again.

I was holding Mai's cat and I watched as she was throwing darts at balloons she seemed like she was having a lot of fun and I was glad I was very worried since she has been so tired lately I plan on proposing to her soon I even planned it out.

"Naru! Do you like my ears?" Mai asked me I looked at her and noticed that she had won cat ears and smirked she looked cute and innocent.

"I then moved my mouth so that it was right next to her ear and sexily whispered "you look good in anything and anywhere Mai although I like it when were in bed together" and pulled my head back to where it was before and smirked at Mai's now cherry red face.

After winning more prizes and stuff we met up at the café with the others.

It seemed like everyone had fun and I had to wonder what were going to go on next.

**Mai's POV what its easy writing her point of view plus I'm tired it's like 12:30am over here**

Lin decided to choose next and he chose "the teacups" in which I mentally cheered because in my opinion I thought they were fun!

"Another ride that's going to ruin my hair I'll pass" Ayako said.

John and Masako also passed because they felt a bit tired and wanted to rest a bit more and the three went to go sit on a bench that was in front of the ride.

I sat with Naru in one tea cup along with Bou-san and the sisters and Yasu sat in another. Madoka and Lin were sitting in another tea cup and Lin was talking to Madoka when the bell rang signaling the ride was starting.

The tea cups started to spin and move around really fast me and Bou-san span it faster and faster while Naru just sat there … reading his black notebook.

I looked around and I noticed that Yasu's tea cup was going even faster than ours while Lin's and Madoka's were going slower than ours.

After the ride we were walking to the bench to meet the others.

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yea we were going super fast!" Bou-san said.

"We were going even faster" Katsumi said and Kasumi nodded while she said it.

"These girls really know how to spin a tea cup!" Yasu said he looked woozy and we all laughed because of it.

" Lin couldn't take the speed very well so I couldn't go as fast." Madoka pouted.

And Lin just sighed.

It was Masako's turn and she decided we should go and get some food and so we did.

**~After their meal~**

"Alright next lets go on she looked around THE BOSTON TEA PARTY!"**(A/N I do not own the Boston tea party it is at canobie Lake Park and I am just using it for this story I do not own it or take any credit for it)**

And so that is how I ended up here on the log thing between Naru who is to my left and Kasumi and Katsumi who is to my right going up the track the others either sitting behind or in front of me.

When we went down the track thingy we all screamed and we were splashed with water I can't believe some people can let go!

After we got off the ride we were all talking about how fun it was.

"Ha you should of seen your faces!" Katsumi said and we all laughed even more by now it was around 8 and so the park lights were turned on everything was so beautiful I took a lot of pictures.

Kasumi walked over to me and said "hey Mai I was wondering if you would like to combine our choices and just choose one last thing since we're all pretty tired. I agreed everyone looked like they could use something relaxing.

"Yea sure um how about the Ferris wheel? I asked hoping she would agree I really wanted to go on it with Naru.

"That's great Mai I'll go tell the others." She said excited and literally skipped back to the others.

**~Time skip they are on the Ferris wheel OMG IM SO TIRED!~**

**~With Ayako and Bou-san~ ( A/N I'll just tell you for this I might be a bit brief)**

"So are you having fun you hope you didn't break any of your bones since there so weak since your old and all." Monk said and he was hit on the head by Ayako's purse.

"Shut up you stupid old monk!" Ayako said then turned to face the windows and looked shocked at the beautiful view of the sun setting and the lights of the amusement park on.

Monk smiled at her and the next thing you know they were kissing.

**~Masako and John~**

They were sitting side by side with Masako leaning her lead on John's shoulder they were both enjoying the beautiful scenery.

**~Lin and Madoka~**

Lin had confessed to Madoka and asked her to be his girl friend and she had said yes and so they were embracing each other and kissing for a while. After they enjoyed the view while talking at times.

"Madoka, Mai seems to be unusually tired lately do you have any clue about why she could be?" Lin asked.

"She could be pregnant I mean you do hear the light moans from the room next doors to ours right?" Madoka said and giggled at the thought.

**~With Yasu and the two sisters~**

"What a pretty view right Kat?" Kasumi said cheerfully while leaning her head on Yasu's shoulder."

"Eh I still think our beach house is better." Katsumi said, bored and Kasumi and Yasu just laughed.

**(A/N btw Kasumi is nothing like me and what Katsumi likes beach houses .)**

**~With Mai and Naru~**

After they broke off of a kissing session they were sitting together Naru's arm was around Mai's waist and they were smiling at each other while enjoying the beautiful view.

"Naru?" Mai said.

"Yes Mai?" Naru replied.

"I love you." Mai said and snuggled into him.

"I love you too Mai" Naru said and pulled her closer to him and they sat there enjoying each other and the view for the rest of the ride.

After the ride was over we went to use those free all you can eat tickets and when we got to the place were escorted by a butler looking person to a large private room.

There was a large dining table covered in food and drinks and it literally made me drool!

"Mai your drooling." Naru said and I blushes and wiped off the spit.

"Let's eat!" Bou-san yelled and started to literally dig in along with everyone else including me and well Naru just rolled his eyes and started eating.

After we were all stuff and ate our desert aka cheesecake with ice cream and other stuff like jello and brownies geez they weren't kidding about all you can eat. Right at that moment Yasu yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and threw a handful of jello at Ayako who got pissed and threw some pudding at Yasu only to have it miss and land on Bou-san.

"HEY WATCH IT YOU STUPI DOLD HAG!" he yelled and threw some ice cream at her and the next you know everyone was engaged in a huge food fight I was covered in cake that Kasumi threw at me for some reason though Katsumi was just sitting there eating a slice of red velvet cake she looked like she was enjoying it too.

"Take this!" Bou-san yelled as he took a cake and slammed it onto Ayako's face we all laughed as it slowly slid off her face.

"MY HAIR!" She screamed and took the bowl of pudding and dumped it on him poor john who was covered in cheesecake and other deserts tried to calm them down but he was answered by a cupcake on his face.

Naru and Lin were sitting on one of the couches with Madoka and Masako who were giggling while they were just nodding there head in disapproval.

I watched as Yasu took the piece of cake Katsumi was eating and threw it at me put I blocked it with a tray.

"M-M-M-m-my MY CAKE!" Katsumi screamed and it grabbed everyone's attention.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed and started just taking handfuls of food and shoving it at Yasu or in his mouth and then she just started beating him up then kept dumping food on him for the finale she took a whole cheesecake ,ate a slice then slammed it on his face by the time she was done he was laying on the floor covered in cake, ice cream , pudding, cheesecake and many other deserts we could barely see his body!

"THAT'S FOR TAKING MY RED VELVET CAKE!" she screamed and stormed over to her sister's side who was giggling.

"Should we help him?" I asked laughing nervously like John who was also laughing nervously.

"Just leave him it's his own fault for starting a food fight." Bou-san said and he did have a point.

"Come now guys we shouldn't leave him here" the kind John said and we all sighed but agreed.

After we helped Yasu we tossed him on his bed in his room and we all went to the hot springs again.

**~Hot springs girl side~ Mai's POV again**

"Ahh~ this is so relaxing" I said and all the others nodded in agreement.

"So you two are sisters?" Ayako asked Kasumi and Katsumi it which they replied yes.

"Yea were orphans we live around Shibuya." And we were all shocked.

"Really? Our work place is around there."Masako said also surprised.

"Ah Yasu told me about it it's called SPR right?" Kasumi replied smiling.

"Yea!" I said and then we heard the sound of splashing on the boy's side and the Bou-san's voice.

"Oh kid you woke up? How was the desert?" We heard Bou-san say and laugh and we realized that Yasu had just arrived.

"It was tasty but my revenge will be even better!" we heard him exclaim and we all froze.

"We have such bold people here." Madoka said.

"You don't think he will try it again right?" Masako said.

"That little brat better not or I'll kill him!" Ayako said I was nervous.

"Did what?" Kasumi asked and before we could answer we heard yelling on the other side for someone to stop and we watched shocked as we saw a hand on the top of the fence and then Yasu's head.

We watched as he climbed and we also watched as his hand slipped and he fell into the girl's side.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" We all screamed good thing we have our towels and we all ran inside changed super fast and came back to see Yasu with only a towel wrapped around him.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" We heard Ayako scream and she started beating him up with a purse or just kicking him and we all joined in Katsumi even threw a rock at him when he managed to finally climb back to the boys side.

We heard Bou-san's yelling and chocking noises then get away from me noises then noises of Yasu being beaten up by the guys what I didn't know was that even Naru beated him up and even John!

"WE''RE GOING TO HEAD BACK TO OUR ROOMS" I yelled to let him know and we all headed to our own room.

**~With Mai in her and Naru's room~**

I was sitting on our bed waiting for Naru to come back wearing another one of those nightgowns Ayako made me buy this is blue with ribbons.

The door then opened and Naru entered the room.

He walked over to me and asked "Why didn't you tell me about Kai?" he sounded rather uncalm it surprised me because he didn't really seemed like he cared in the morning.

"He's not important Naru." I answered.

"He obviously is Mai he is your ex and you both wear matching bracelets obviously you care about him!" he raised his voice did he not trust me? The thought made tears fill my eyes.

His eyes widen "Don't you trust me Naru?" I said and I started to cry.

"Of course I trust you Mai I just didn't like the way he acted towards you and I didn't think you had any ex boyfriends a-and I – oh please don't cry Mai!" he said and embraced me.

**Naru's POV**

I was hugging Mai and trying to console her tears were starting to soak up my shirt but I didn't care.

"Mai of course I trust you I'm sorry for making you doubt me." I said while stroking her hair soothingly. I love you Mai." I said and continued to console her for a while till she fell asleep in my arms I put a blanket over her and pulled her closer to me and fell asleep with Mai in my arms.

**End of chapter 3**

**ICE CREAM!**

**OMG OMG OMG that was such a long chapter anyway so tell me what you guys thought and um remember to guess a desert um I'm not sure how well I expressed their feelings but I hope I did ok. Our special guests are coming next chapter and Kasumi is nothing like me XD oh well and Katsumi isn't really different from the real Katsumi well um READ AND REVIEW.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**~KasumiAkemi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacation?!Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**Aloha! Naruisawesome won the game this time because he/she is well awesome! So I will be putting his request in a few of my chapters! As for me special guests….. *opens a curtain*Naru and Mai oh and Yasu!**

**Yasu: How could you let them beat up your love so much!?**

**Me: Actually I'm breaking up with you this chapter.**

**Naru: So you do have some brain cells.**

**Me: You're just mad because I made you so jelly!**

**Mai: Naru was jealous? Since when?**

**Me: Sigh Oh Mai… you're like a hopeless dense little cupcake...**

**Mai: Excuse me?**

**Me: Uh nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Ghost Hunt characters I do own myself though so yea. Oh and I don't own any of the water rides name unless I made some of them up.**

**Chapter 4 Mai's POV**

When I had woken up I found Naru still asleep next to me so I got ready and headed down to the breakfast buffet restaurant.

When I arrived Bou-san , Masako , John , Lin , Madoka , Kasumi , Katsumi and a very depressed looking Yasu was there. I wonder why Yasu looked so sad I thought about it and it clicked Kasumi must've broken up with him not that I blame her.

"Morning guy!" I said while waving at them and walking towards the table.

"Morning Jou-chan!"

"… morning" Masako said quietly.

"Good morning mate" John said smiling at me.

"morning."

"Morning Morning~!" Madoka said cheerfully.

" Good morning Mai-san" Kasumi said.

"Morning Mai!" Katsumi said well half yelled.

Yasu sighed and said good morning.** (A/N ha I feel so bad!)**

I smiled at them and sat down.

" Were just waiting for the others to come before we eat we're just deciding what we should do today." Kasumi said.

" Oh did you guys decide yet?" I asked I didn't really care what we did as long as we had fun.

" We think we might go to the water park here." John said smiling as usual.

" I don't mind but I am a little bit claustrophobic but don't mind me." Katsumi said.

" Kat you usual forget that your claustrophobic during a ride besides you owe me for making me go on that rollercoaster" Kasumi said happily and yet kind of evilly.

Katsumi groaned.

Soon everyone was here and we were eating.

" Kasumi where'd you get the scrambled eggs?" I asked I swear I was drooling for some reason I was craving eggs.

" Oh you can order them " she said and pushed her plate of eggs and bacon and bread to me.

"You can have mine I can order another one" she said cheerfully.

"No no its ok I can order my own" I protested but she wouldn't listen she ordered another plate for herself while I ate mine. They were so good!

I looked around at what everyone was eating.

Bou-san had just gotten back from the buffet area and his pate was piled with pancakes, syrup waffles , bacon and you name it he has it.

Naru just had some garlic bread with soup.

Ayako had some pancakes but earlier she was eating eggs with toast and beacon like me and Kasumi.

Lin has a grilled sandwich and was eating it quietly as usual.

Madoka was eating lots and lots of pancakes and croissants and cinnamons toast and a bunch of other stuff.

John was eating a salad but he also ate some pancakes and other stuff earlier he was chatting with Masako while eating.

Masako was eating eggs , beacons and toast like me and Kasumi.

Yasu who for some unknown reason seemed much much more cheerful now was basically eating the same things as Monk.

When I looked at Katsumi I swear my eyes popped out of my sockets! She was feasting on waffles with red velvet cupcakes , French fries with caramel , chocolate ice cream with potato chips, bacon with cakes and a whole load of other pastries and food, you name it um I am 99.9% sure she has it!

Kasumi who has eaten 3 plates of eggs, bacon and toast was now eating some hamburger steak with eggs on top along with some fried shrimp and she had some iced tea.

I who was now craving steak ordered what Kasumi ordered and started feasting on the rest of my breakfast.

**(A/N Ugh now I'm craving scrambled eggs)**

After we all finished eating we were all stuffed well except for Kasumi and Katsumi they looked like they ate a normal amount of food which kind of scared me.

**(A/N just finished eating me eggs)**

" Well let's go get ready!" Madoka chirped excitedly.

"Water park!" I yelled and raised my arms along with Bou-san.

We then all headed to our rooms to get ready.

**~ With Mai and Naru~**

I was looking at my other bikinis now other than my cherry one I had a cute light pink one with darker pink polka dots. The strap went around my neck and it was frilly and there were frills around the hem of my bottom and a pink bow between my chest and on the two sides of my bottom.

Naru hasn't even arrived yet so I just chose to wear the pink one as I had just finished putting it on Naru walked in.

"Oh hey Naru!" I said and I gave him a confused look as he saw my bikini and his eyes twitched did he not like it?

"Mai what do you think your wearing…." He asked well I was wearing a bikini obviously I mean were going to a water park!

"Well we are going to a water park so I'm just wearing my swim suit."

**Naru's POV**

When I walked in and took in Mai's appearance I was in a trance at how cute/sexy she looked. But then I remembered that we were going to a water park and that there will be many other guys there and they would see MY Mai wearing that!

What was she thinking!

"Mai what do you think your wearing…" I asked obviously irritated yesterday that boy named Kai had his hands over MY Mai and now a bunch of random idiots are going to have their eyes all over her!

"Well we are going to a water park so I'm just wearing my swim suit." She stated totally oblivious to what I meant. How dense could she be!? Thoughts of other guys seeing her and trying I repeat TRYING to flirt with her filled me with rage I was so deep in thought that I didn't see my leave.

When I finally snapped out of it I was shocked to see Mai gone I just gave a small growl, changed and headed down to meet the others.

On my way down I remembered how Yasu looked depressed because Kasumi-san broke up with him I see that girl had some brain cells in her.

**Mai's POV**

While Naru was thinking about something he was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth I shrugged it off as my imagination and went to meet with the others.

When I got there everyone else was already ready so I once again took in their appearance as we waited for Naru.

Kasumi had her hair down and was wearing a white bikini ad bottom . There were two strings between her chest that had some ice blue beads on them and the strap went around her neck.

Katsumi was wearing a two piece black bikini with a type of knitted or kind of laced thing covering the stomach area that connected the top and the bottom.

Ayako was wearing a red two piece with a Hawaiian flower on the top and the bottom.

Masako was wearing a dark purple two piece with black polka dots and she had a black bathing suit wrap again dang it I need to get one of those!

Madoka was wearing a two piece that was pink and it had a strawberry design on it.

**(A/N oki doki I'm leaving the guys to your imagination again )**

We waited for Naru and when he arrived we headed to the water park. I couldn't help but once AGAIN feel Naru's gaze on me.

When we arrived at the amusement park we got a locker put our stuff in the locker and applied our sun screen.

"So what's the plan?" Ayako asked.

" Well I think its best if we took turns like in the amusement park." John said.

"I agree with John-kun" Masako said.

"Same here" I said.

"Ok so who is going to choose first?" Monk asked.

" Well if you guys don't mind I would like to go first" John said kindly.

" Go ahead" Madoka chirped and the rest of use just nodded.

"Well I think we should go on the lazy river first since we just ate" John pointed out and we all agreed.

"Sounds fun!" I said and we headed towards the lazy river.

We read the sign and it said we could either walk the river or get a tube.

Ayako decided to get a tube so she was now sitting on one floating away with Monk following her he decided to walk the river. I decided to go on a tube so I ended up inside a tube and just kicking my feet when I wanted to go faster me along with Naru who also went on a tube was floating in the river along with Ayako and Monk. Yasu who is still a loner decided to walk the river most likely to mess with us. Katsumi also decided to walk the river while Kasumi was in a tube like me. Lin chose to walk while Madoka was sitting on a tube talking with him while he kind of pushes her along. Masako and John chose to both go on a tube and they were now holding hands so they don't float apart from each other.

I was chatting with Kasumi when I heard a scream coming from Ayako.

We all looked at Ayako and laughed as we saw Monk had pushed her and her tube into a mini water fall.

"Oh come on pleasee~~` Katsumi~!" we heard Yasu whine at Katsumi and we looked over at the two.

"No means no now get away from me you creepy pervert!" Katsumi yelled at him.

At that moment we all figured that Yasu had asked Katsumi out and she obviously rejected him.

I looked around Bou-san and Ayako were just arguing and Monk was trying to push Ayako into another water fall.

John and Masako were still holding hands while chatting.

Kasumi was just floating next to a swimming Katsumi talking to each other.

Madoka was floating while Lin was walking next to her talking to her.

Lastly there's me and Naru we were just floating next to each other.

Then I heard a splash coming from next to me and found out that Naru had decided to walk the lazy river I was shocked when I felt my tube being flipped and I went flying into the water. When I resurfaced I saw a smirking Naru and I just pouted at him.

We were now in a tunnel and we were approaching a waterfall I was back on my tube.

Katsumi had her eyes close and she was just floating on her back she seemed like she didn't notice that we were approaching a water fall and Kasumi was just smiling at her.

I watched giggling as Katsumi hit the waterfall and went under looking very shocked and surprised.

When everyone went past the waterfall we saw that Katsumi was coughing out water and we all laughed.

"Geez didn't you guys think that you could've told me!" she yelled and we all laughed again.

**Katsumi's POV**

I was floating on my back relaxing day dreaming about how hot and awesome Mikey Fusco was.

When I hit a friggin water fall and went under! I was totally shocked and when I emerged from the water again I was coughing water. Don't they think they could've at least told me!?

**Mai's POV**

At the end of the ride we got out and we were now trying to decide what to do next.

"I want to choose!" Yasu said and we all went nervous.

"Uh ok" I agreed nervously.

"Let's go on….THUNDER FALLS!" Yasu yelled out.

"What's that?" Ayako asked.

" Five person water slide" Yasu said it seemed like everyone was thinking if there was a risk to it or not.

" Alright sure" I agreed hesitantly.

"Sounds interesting mate" John said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

And so we ended up walking towards the Thunder Falls ride which was a black slide and at the end there was a green slide. We were kind of running and walking because the floor was very hot. Apparently Kasumi didn't notice the water and she slipped but strong arms caught her.

The man who caught her looked to be around our age and he had dark blue/midnight blue hair. He also had blue eyes like Naru's and six packs.

" Oh thank you" Kasumi said I couldn't believe my eyes she was blushing!

" Aha no problem be more car-" right when he was saying that he also slipped and let's just say they both fell and Kasumi landed on top of him blushing like crazy.

"Oh uh sorry!" The man said and quickly stood up and helped Kasumi up.

"No no its ok it was totally my fault." Kasumi said blushing still.

"I'm Rokoto Kaichi nice to meet you" The man named Kaichi said.

"Ah it's nice to meet you I'm Akemi Kasumi and these are my friends" she said and pointed to us by now most of us were giving them the Oooh you're a couple look.

Ayako then gave a devious smirk " So Rokoto-san why don't you join us?" Ayako inquired she seemed like she was plotting revenge or something.

" Ah I couldn't I don't want to be a bother and Kaichi is fine." He said.

" It's fine kid" Monk said oh no he's part of whatever their evil plan is?

" Well… idk" Kaichi-san said.

" It's fine the more the merrier right?" John said although it seems that he just saying it not knowing about their weird plan at all.

" Yea it will be fun" I said along with Kasumi.

" Well alright where are you guys headed now?" Kaichi asked.

" We're going to Thunder Falls Kaichi-kun" Kasumi said smiling.

" Oh alright let's go then" Kaichi replied.

And so that is how we ended up standing in line deciding who's going with who.

"Hey I don't give a cookie about who goes with who as long as I go with my sister you hear me!?" Katsumi yelled.

" I want to go with Katsumi!" Yasu yelled out happily.

" Oh and make sure I ain't anywhere near that weirdo.

After more and more arguing we managed to decide who's going with who by the time it was out turn.

First it would be Naru , Mai , Kasumi , Katsumi and Kaichi.

Then it would be John , Masako ,Bou-san and Ayako.

Then it will be Madoka and Lin oh and uh Yasu.

**~First off Mai, Naru , Katsumi , Kasumi , and Kaichi~ Katsumi's POV**

We were sitting in the raft/tube thingy and was waiting for when the lifeguard would push us into the slide.

" So Kaichi-kun are you here alone?" Kasumi asked curiously geez what is she thinking she shouldn't be dating random guys she just met I mean what if they like rape her or something!?

" Yea I'm here alone" Kaichi said calmly while smiling ugh look at him he's tricking her I know it!

"Really? You should hang out with us more than" my older sister said how dense and oblivious can she be?!

Right when I was going to say something the life guard pushed us down the slide.

We were all screaming and laughing like crazy well except for that Naru person he was just normal.

My sister was laughing like crazy along with that guy and me and Mai were laughing and screaming.

We then saw light and went flying off the green part of the slide and into the pool.

"That was so fun right Naru!" Mai exclaimed to Naru who just gave her a slight nod.

**Mai's POV**

During that entire ride I was either screaming or laughing it was so fun!

**~with John and Masako and Monk and Ayako~ Masako's POV**

I watched and waited as Monk and Ayako were arguing again. John was just trying to calm them down.

Without warning us and obviously annoyed by the old couples arguing the lifeguard pushed us down the slide. John-kun and I were laughing and screaming while Ayako and Monk were hugging each other while screaming.

Who knew I could have so much fun even if I'm not dating Naru.

We then went flying off the green part of the slide in which Ayako and Monk screamed even more.

**~Madoka and Lin oh and Yasu~ Lin POV**

The lifeguard then pushed us down the slide.

Yasuhara and Madoka were screaming and laughing like little kids and I just smiled at Madoka.

I recalled a call I had with Naru's parents they said they were going to come and join us I cannot wait till Naru see's them I should probably tell him but I'll call this revenge for all those times he was being an idiot towards Mai.

We then saw the light that meant the ride was over and we went flying into the pool like the others had and yes I saw them we were high enough to see them.

**Mai's POV**

After everyone got out of there raft/tube thingy we decided what to do next.

" So guys what are we going to do next?" Madoka asked happily.

"Not sure" Bou-san answered.

"Who's going to choose next?" John asked.

" I'll choose then!" Madoka chirped and looked and her eyes landed on a ride.

"Let's go on the Dragon's Den!" she yelled out and we all looked at the ride she was looking at and our eyes literally popped out of their sockets.

"Uh…." I said nervously.

"That's going to seriously mess up my hair though!" Ayako exclaimed.

" Come on it'll be fun!" Madoka exclaimed and she dragged Lin who grabbed onto Naru who grabbed onto me who grabbed onto Katsumi who grabbed onto Kasumi who grabbed onto Kaichi who grabbed onto John who grabbed onto Masako who grabbed onto Ayako who grabbed onto Bou-san who then grabbed onto Yasu and we were then all dragged to the ride.

" Well since this is a two person ride we should go without boyfriends!" Madoka chirped out.

" Me and Katsumi don't have boyfriends though?" Kasumi said.

" Simple then! You go with Kaichi and Katsumi can go with Yasu" Madoka exclaimed.

" Oh hell no I either got with my sister or alone!" Katsumi yelled.

" And there's no way I'm letting my sister go with a random guy she just met so I am going with her!" Katsumi then exclaimed dang talk about an overprotective sister.

"Awe~ Katsumi-chan why don't you go on it with mee~?" Yasu then said like a weird.

" Not going to happen!" Katsumi yelled back.

After each group got a two person tube we started to walk up the stairs to the ride.

"Ne Naru what if this thing breaks down?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"It won't Mai." He stated blandly.

" How do you know!" I said I mean what does he own this place?!

" It wouldn't be open if it could break down Mai." He stated again oh well he does have a point…

" So what are you going to choose Naru?" I asked him curiously.

" You will find out when I tell you Mai " he said and I pouted I then noticed that Bou-san and Ayako were next.

I watched as Ayako got in the front of the tube and Bou-san got in the back , the lifeguard told Ayako to put Bou-san's legs under her arms and let's just say the position they were in were kind of awkward.

" Well this isn't weird" Bou- san stated.

" Shut up you stupid old monk !" Ayako said.

I watched as the life guard then pushed them down the slide. We could hear them screaming and uh some of the noises they were making were very very VERY weird. What the life guard did next shocked me he stuck his head into the slide and yelled : "HEY PG-13 PEOPLE" which caused the rest of us to laugh like crazy. Although it seemed like Bou-san and Ayako either didn't notice or didn't care cause the noises didn't stop till they reached the bowl part of the ride. In which we laughed because we saw them.

**~ Bou-san and Ayako~**

We were arguing when the lifeguard pushed us down the slide.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" We both screamed and made weird noises without realizing it. We heard the lifeguard yell "HEY PG-13 PEOPLE" and I just screamed at him to shut the hell up we kept screaming though. We finally excited the slide and were now going around in circles in the bowl part of the ride.

"I can't believe you were making those weird noises !" I screamed at the monk.

" Me?! That was you old hag!" he yelled back at me.

" Shut up you stupid old monk!" I screamed back at him right at that moment we got near the tunnel that led to the end of the ride and I laughed while the monk screamed because we went backwards down the slide. When we flew into the pool the tube flipped.

**~ With Mai in the line~ Mai's POV**

I watched as Madoka got in the front of the tube and Lin got in the back. I was kind of nervous about going on the ride but I ignored it and watched as the lifeguard push Lin and Madoka down the slide and listened as I heard Madoka scream and laugh.

**~ With Madoka and Lin~**

We were going down the slide and I smiled at Madoka as she laughed and screamed.

"WHOOOO " She yelled and I smiled at her again. We then went flying around the bowl part and we went down the tunnel and into a pool laughing yes I was laughing don't judge me.

**~With Mai in the line~**

Next it was Kasumi and Katsumi turn and boy did Katsumi look kind of nervous she was sitting in the back while Kasumi was in the front.

" Ready ladies?" The life guard asked and Kasumi smiled and nodded at him.

I watched as the lifeguard push their tube down the slide and I listened as I heard Kasumi laugh and Katsumi scream because it was so fun.

**~ Kasumi and Katsumi ~**

" WHOOO HOOO" I heard my little sister yell and I laughed and screamed along with her. I didn't get how she liked roller coasters but she didn't like water rides.

After a bit we excited into the bowl part and we all laughed.

"Whoo this is so fun!" She screamed.

" I told you!" I said back to her as we went down the tunnel and into the pool.

**~With Mai in line~**

Next Kaichi and Yasu were going Kaichi looked a bit disappointed that he couldn't go with Kasumi though. He was sitting in the back while Yasu sat in the front.

When the lifeguard pushed the down and I heard them scream like little girls or well that might just be Yasu… but anyway we all burst out laughing.

**(A/N I'll leave this up to your imagination and Kaichi is yes based on someone I know )**

Next it was me and Naru's turn so we both sat down on the tube I sat in the front while Naru was behind me. I was kind of nervous but I knew it would be fun. The life guard then pushed us down and I screamed and laughed like crazy Naru of course was just normal.

"THIS SI SOO FUNNN!" I screamed and I swore I felt Naru roll his eyes.

"You don't need to state the obvious Mai" he said and I just pouted at him.

We then excited into the bowl and went swilling/flying around.

"Whooo!" I yelled.

"Mai" Naru said and I turned around to face only to have his lips crash into mine. Of course I kissed him back.

After a while we broke the kiss for air and right at that moment we went backwards down the tunnel and flying into the pool.

"That was so fun! Right Naru?" I asked all I got was a slight nod and we headed to meet the others and wait for the others to come down.

**~John and Masako~**

I was sitting behind Masako on the tube to be honest I was a bit nervous about this ride but it seemed like everyone else had fun so I just shrugged it off.

The lifeguard then gave me a smile and pushed me down he slide. Me and Masako laughed and screamed like crazy I was so glad that we are a couple now.

Masako looked like she was having lots of fun and so was I.

I blushed at how during this trip I got to see Masako in a …. Bikini she looked so pretty even without her kimono.

I was brought back from my thoughts from a scream, apparently we had hit a bump or something because Masako had somehow ended up off the tube and now was holding on to it for dear life!

"Masako!" I yelled and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back on.

"Thank you John-kun I was so scared!" she said quietly.

It seemed like I pulled her back on just in time cause right at that moment we went backwards down the tunnel and flying into the pool.

I got out of the tube and helped Masako out.

" Are you ok?" I asked her slightly worried.

"Yes I was just shocked that's all" she replied. I smiled at her and we went to go meet up with the others.

~Mai's POV~

After everyone was done we were standing by a bench some of us sitting down to decide what to do next.

" So what should we do next?" I asked.

"I think we should go get some lunch oh and that was my turn by the way" Lin said and we all agreed because right at that moment some stomachs started to growl .

~Time skip after lunch~

After we finished eating lunch ad candy apples we were sitting at a café deciding what to do next.

" We should let Kaichi-san choose next since he just joined us" Masako said quietly.

" Yea I agree mate" John agreed.

" Same here" Kasumi said and we all just nodded in agreement.

" Alright then… let's see…." He said looking at the park map.

" I choose vanish point" he said and we all agreed it sounded fun we didn't see it yet though.

" Me and Masako will be sitting this one out though sorry guys but were a bit tired" John said smiling at us and we watched as he and Masako went to go sit at a nearby bench.

When we got there however it seemed like almost ALMOST everyone of us were sweating out of nervousness , vanish point is where u step into like this tube platform thingy and randomly the floor disappears and you go down a slide.

"Uh I change my mind!" I said but let's say Naru ignored my protest and held my arm so I couldn't run away.

There were two of the slides so two people could go at the same time.

" Uh I'll go first since I chose it" Kaichi said and stepped into the platform we watched as out of nowhere the floor disappeared for him and he went flying down the slide he screamed and laughed and we watched as he got out when it was over.

" Well…. Katsumi your turn!' Kasumi yelled and pushed Katsumi into the platform. We watched as she banged on the it like crazy because she was claustrophobic.

**Katsumi's POV**

OMG OMG OMG CLOSED SPACES AHHHHH I though as I banged on the plastic/glass area trying to get out right at that moment the floor disappeared and I went down the slide I can't believe I'm saying this but I was fun so I screamed and laughed oh and I might've swore a few times at my sister…

**Mai's POV**

After Katsumi, Kasumi volunteered to go next she actually seemed happy about this ride! We watched as she waved at us just before the floor dropped for her and she went down we could hear her laughing and screaming.

Next we all ganged up on Bou-san and made him go next we could hear him in the platform " LET ME OUT I'M TO OLD FOR THIS!" he yelled and then the floor dropped for him **(A/N ha leave it up to your imagination)**

" Your turn Ayako" I said.

" No way!" she protested but I somehow managed to put her in the platform and we all watched as she screamed and shouted and screamed and screamed more as the floor dropped.

Next it was me and Naru we each went into one of the platforms and we waited for the floor to drop on us both. When I was least expecting it I felt the floor leave from under me and I screamed. I was now zipping through the slide and I was having so much fun!

**~Madoka and Lin~ YASU'S POV**

" Ready Lin!" Madoka said and Lin just sighed but complied to his girlfriends wishes and stepped into a platform as Madoka stepped into a different one.

I watched Lin not even be shocked as he went flying down the slide and listened as Madoka screamed and giggled like a …. Madoka.

It was now my turn and I was the last one… I really need to find a girlfriend I won't give up to I make Katsumi my girlfriend either!

So I stood there waiting and waiting until I felt my floor disappear and I was sent flying down the slide I decided to experiment I flipped myself so I was on my stomach.

Of course that earned me a noseful of water when I landed in the pool.

**Mai's POV**

We were walking towards John and Masako while discussing some things that we could do we ended up deciding that we could go on about one or two more rides and a few pools.

Of course after the ride Ayako needed to express her anger and so she ended up beating the sugar cookies out of Monk and Yasu again you know it's too bad there isn't a sport for this.

Monk decided to choose and he chose the "whirlpool" pool and it isn't any normal whirlpool it isn't like one of those weak one that you can barely feel unless you hold onto the side nonono my eyes literally bulged when I saw it.

Heck there was a age requirement for this thing!

The pool was like a whirlpool except for it was much faster than normal ones you can actually see how fast the current was going! The pool went up to my neck. It seemed like most of the rest of us were pretty shocked to.

" Maybe we shouldn't go in?" John inquired he seemed kind of nervous he was still smiling though.

" Don't worry my loves if you're afraid you can hold on to me!" Yasu exclaimed which earned him a kick in a sensitive area which caused him to go tumbling into the whirlpool and so we watched as he was kind floating in pain in the water the current was pretty much carrying him away in circles.

Monk and Ayako went in the pool first and they literally held on to each other as the current pulled them in circles.

The rest of us went in and I was clinging onto Naru for dear life.

" Don't worry you'll get used to it!" A female lifeguard who was standing on the ledge said.

After a while we did get used to it and so we are now just swimming around or in circles. Katsumi seemed to be once again floating on her back day dreaming and she didn't notice that she was pulled under water because she went to close to the center of the whirlpool.

She then emerged coughing. " Really you guys still didn't think you could've warned me!?" she exclaimed and we all laughed.

John was apparently teaching Masako how to swim and I was just swimming around with Naru for some reason he won't leave my side I swear guys are coming towards me one moment and then running off the next!

After some time we decided to come out and go to a different attraction.

" I want to get something to eat " Ayako then declared we took it as her turn.

" Okay let's go then!" Madoka chirped.

We got some fried dough ,cotton candy , Katsumi ate like 4 candy apples and other stuff like pretzels.

We then headed to the lazy river since Naru chose to go on it again because we just ate or as he stated " I wouldn't want to be a cause of my employees throwing up all of the place since they don't have enough brain cells to figure out that they will most likely throw up If they run around after just eating that much" grr he makes me so annoyed sometimes!

And that is how we all are literally sitting on our tube relaxing on the lazy river, Katsumi even fell asleep!

After that Katsumi wanted to go into the wave pool.

Me , Masako and Kasumi rented a tube because we couldn't swim and Kasumi didn't want to.

We were all in the deep end Naru was swimming next to me while I was in my float/tube he kept an eye on me what did he think I would drown? Oh he probably does!

John was with Masako both of them chatting happily like normal.

Ayako and Monk were arguing as usual.

Kasumi and Kaichi were chatting happily and it seemed like they were a couple although I had to wonder where Katsumi went.

I looked around and I finally spotted her she was swimming away from Yasu while Yasu was swimming after her it seemed that he was still trying to get her to date him.

Lin and Madoka were just swimming around.

A bell then started signaling the start of the waves.

They were huge! It was so fun even if I was on a tube!

Katsumi was also having a lot of fun and she was still trying to get away/avoid Yasu and it seemed like she finally noticed her sister because she was swimming away dragging Kasumi and her float/tube away from Kaichi.

Everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing.

" Ne Naru this is so fun right!" I exclaimed at him.

" If you find such childish things fun than I suppose" he stated and I just pouted.

A idea flashed through my mind and I grinned.

" Naru~" I said.

"What is it Mai" he replied sensing that I had something planned.

" Being in this floaty is boring~" I replied .

" Than learn how to swim Mai" he replied back I just pouted again but I then exited the tube of course I was still holding onto it.

"Mai what are you doing?!" he exclaimed to which I just stuck my tongue out and him and pounce on him kind of holding onto him for dear life.

" This is more fun!" I said and I felt that he grabbed his arms around me and was now holding me by the waist in the water.

" Mai that was dangerous" he said and I just replied with a " you would've saved me ".

I was surprised when I was turned around and felt Naru's lips on top of mine.

After a while we heard coughing and broke the kiss to find a most of our friends smirking , giggling , smiling and Katsumi even whistled!

I blushed like a cherry red.

We decided to get out of the pool since the waves ended.

Katsumi got chocolate ice cream and she was eating it when she realized she was missing something and she went to go buy a bag of potato chips and started to sprinkle someone the her chips.

Next Kasumi wanted to go on the jaw's ride and that is how we ended up on this tour boat we were the only ones on it though. Katsumi was just eating her ice cream happily.

All of a sudden the jaws shark **(A/N never been on it no clue what it's called) shot out of the water and bit the area that was very near Katsumi she was shocked and accidently dropped her ice cream in the water in which was eaten by the fake shark that looked very real,**

" NOOOO MY ICE CREAM!" she screamed and literally dived into the water and literally started to wrestle the shark.

" GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM BACK YOU STUPID SHARK" she screamed as she was riding it and pulling on its fin while hitting it.

" My lord!" John exclaimed.

"Oh my my" Madoka said and giggled.

"She's insane!" Bou-san said and Ayako exclaimed.

The others seemed to be to shock for words or well not surprised .

" That's my sister" Kasumi said and we all stared at her like wth and we looked back at Katsumi who was still wrestling the fake shark.

I looked at the tour guide woman and she looked shocked like shocked I hope we don't get kicked out of here!

After a while Kasumi finally said " That's enough Kat I'll get you another ice cream" and pulled her sister back onto the boat.

Almost everyone's jaws hit the ground how is she such a stoic sister after what her sister just did!?

After the ride ended we literally ran away from it so we wouldn't get in trouble oh it was now my turn and I was looking around for our last ride.

" Hmm.." I said as I looked around.

I spotted a ride that was for couples only called Moonflowers Love River perfect me and Naru get some quality time too!

I pointed to the ride while saying " That one" which made everyone look at what I was pointing at.

" Oh not another couples ride!" Katsumi groaned.

" Don't worry my love I will go with you!"

"Oh hell no!"

First Madoka and Lin went.

Then Kasumi and Kaichi went.

Mai and Naru.

Ayako and Bou-san.

John and Masako.

They said only couples could go on but I'm pretty sure I saw Katsumi sneak on Yasu was sitting on a bench being a lonely chipmunk.

**(A/N I'll only be doing Mai and Naru for this ride and Katsumi of course cause you know she's insane)**

**~ With Mai and Naru~**

So the ride was 2 chair floatys that were connected to each other s that you could sit side by side and your legs dangle In the water.

It was so beautiful the lighting and the decoration there's were many different parts like different tunnels but each was somehow decorated with Moon Flowers that were so beautiful! The ride was really slow and after a while me and Naru were kissing each other like no tomorrow.

**(A/N others are kind of just floating around in the ride having romantic moments lol maybe I'll do extra chapter about these kind of things o-o?) Cookies**

**~ With Katsumi~ Katsumi's POV**

I was so chill that I'm just like in this ride alone u know being beast.

After a while ( 5 minutes ha) I got really bored so I just dived in the water and started swimming to you know explore what other love birds are doing.

And so I went for a swim I swam and swam till I finally found another couple I mean geez I didn't know them so I just decided to scare them by ahem flipping there float a swimming away super fast.

When I got to the next float I looked and it was the priest guy and the girl who I swear is a Japanese doll. They seem to be having their own moments of young love so I shrugged it seemed that when I was swimming away though when I turned back they waved at me and so I waved back.

Next floaty I arrived to was at that weird Monk and priestess couple I mean really eh guess I'll scare them again. So I swam over flipped the floaty they screamed like crazy and then I rose from the water and " ROARRRRRR"! I screamed at them.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Once again the Monk was the one screaming like a girl the priestess or well old lady looked like she was ready to beat someone up.

" Hah I'm telling you your roles should be reversed and then I quickly swam away as I did I heard the old lady scream at me.

I smiled in the water the next was Naru and Mai they seemed to be having a heated moment I stood there waiting till they finally broke the kiss geez people get a room.

I then swam in front of there floaty and waved at them " Hey guys!" I said happily.

" Katsumi!?" Why are you swimming around?"

" Cause this is boring~" I said back to her.

" It's not the first time she's done it you did it during the amusement park too didn't you?" Naru stated oh so he actually noticed me?

" Yep" I stated.

" Well time to go scare other people you'll see me around " I said then swam off to the next float.

The next one was finally my older sisters with that random guy I think there dating now it looked like it since they were definitely acting like a couple.

When I got there I was so happy he didn't have his lips all over my sister!

" Hey sis!" I said and she smiled and said " Hey ".

" Whoa why aren't you on your float ?" Kaichi asked ugh what a idiot.

" Duh cause its boring" I stated which made my sister laugh.

" Well cya guys later " I said and swam off I just swam past the other couple cause the Chinese guy kind of scared me but Madoka waved at me and waved back.

When I got out people were staring at me like I was insane I just shrugged it off went to my bag and got my mermaid tail it was red like me hair heh.

Since I swam I noticed that there was an area where you were underwater and you could see fishes and stuff I went to search for where you enter and when I found it I put on me tail and dived in you see I can hold my breath for quite a while.

I swam to one of the glasses and waited I saw the Chinese man and the pink head go by and I tapped on the glass and waved they looked super surprised to see me and the oink head giggled.

I went above to get air then went back down.

Next it was my sister and Kaichi I glared at him but I waved to my sister she waved back and giggled. I watched as their eyes widen ok so Kaichi's Eyes widen a lot my sister's eyes just widen slightly then she giggles. I was just kicking my legs back and forth and my arms when I felt like I kicked something.

I turned around and was face to face with a shark. Ooh.. I should probably go I quickly kicked it on the nose and right at that moment Naru and Mai entered the area in which they stared at me Ok so Mai was gawking but anyway I waved "Hi" then I waved "Bye" and quickly swam up for air.

When I emerged I looked around good no one noticed me! And so I went back down next was John and Masako and the old couple. They literally stared at me like crazy while I smiled and waved at them. The old lady was screaming at me though. After a while I shrugged got out of the area and well went to go get more ice cream.

**Madoka POV**

My.. my… we have some interesting people here I thought as I saw Katsumi.

**Lin's POV**

Insane.

**Kasumi POV**

When I saw my sister I wasn't that shocked I just waved I laughed when I saw how she unknowingly kicked a shark then kicked it on purpose.

**Kaichi's POV**

My eyes popped out of their sockets when I saw that Katsumi girl swimming in a red mermaid tail and she kicked a shark while having that tail on! Who does that!?

**Naru's POV**

I wasn't shocked at all that she was doing that I mean she did a similar stunt during that tunnel at the amusement park.

**Mai's POV**

O_O I couldn't believe it when I saw Katsumi I was literally gawking at her she kicked a shark! How do you kick a shark TWICE I mean she's wearing a tail!

**Monk POV**

When I saw that girl I literally gawked and my jaw fell to the ground she was in a tail waving at us! Is she like insane!? She's worst than Yasu! The old hag next to me was shocked at first but she quickly got over it and was now throwing insults at the smiling girl.

**(A/N lets skip Ayako's POV ^-^ leave it to your imagination)**

**Yasu's POV**

I sighed I couldn't believe that I was left out.

But then I started plotting many different ways to get Katsumi to like me.

**~ Time skip after the long ride it was about 45 minutes ~**

**Mai's POV**

"AAaahhh~" I let out a sigh I was exhausted and so was everyone else so we decided to head back to our rooms we all have our goodbyes and I headed for me and Naru's room.

"Naru that was so funn~!" I exclaimed before collapsing onto our bed.

" Mai are you ok you seem more tired than usual" he stated worried.

"Mhm I'm fine well I'm going to go use our private hot springs." I chirped got my stuff and went into the private hot springs.

After I washed myself I entered the hot springs.

"Aaah~" it felt so good! I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was so relaxed that I didn't hear the sound of another person entering. I was shocked to find arms wrap around my waist and my body against Naru's.

**~ Comfortable silence~**

" Well I'm going to get out ok Naru?" I said and he just nodded at me so I went out of the hot and changed into my night gown. I was surprised when I found myself pinned to the bed again and Naru's lips on mine I kissed back though. Seriously when the heck did he come out!?

We started to undress each other you know why'd I even bother putting this dress on!?

After our erm like unknown number of heated session we fell asleep me in Naru's arm that were wrapped protectively around me.

**End of chapter 4 OMFG THAT WAS SO LONGG it's like the time of the month were I'm so lazy so I'm just going to apologize in advance!**

**Ok so I want to give a shout out to these following people:**

**Lori-chan**

**Alek-chan**

**Stephi-chan**

**Lira-chan**

**Katsumi-chan**

**Naruisawesome**

**Less-chan**

**And Silent Observer!**

**So anyway that was a very long chapter and I got lazy so I hope it's ok o-o I've been extremely lazy lately and now I'm watching a cat fight cause I'm webcaming with some friends. Now remember to guess your desert if you've already guessed or won you can do it and the lifeguard thing i got the idea from a personal exprience haha and thank you Lori-chan for giving me that name for the ride!**

**Mai: Please review it will make her drag her but onto the laptop to type!**

**Read and REVIEWWW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ I BEGGG OFFF YOUUUU I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL CHEESECAKES!**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacation?!Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**Hey hey hey! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been able to update lately it's just cause my laptop decided to be stupid and stuff but anyway MzShellSan had won the round with the guess of cheesecake which made me crave cheesecake… I'll be doing Naruisawesome's request this chapter or the next chapter not very sure yet. For all of you who have been dying to see if Mai is pregnant or not this is going to be one of your favorite chapters…. I hope.**

**Banana cream cheesecake!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt no matter how much cheesecake I try to bribe the owners with T_T!**

**Chapter 5**

**Naru's POV**

I woke up to find Mai still sound asleep in my arms.

After a while of trying to wake her up I gave up and decided to head down to see what we were going to do today then tell Mai unless she comes down.

Everyone was already there when I arrived at the breakfast buffet and I unsurpringly found them gulping down unhumanly large amounts of food without choking.

"Hey Naru-chan where's Jou-chan!" Takigawa-san asked while chewing his food.

"Asleep and Takigawa-san do one thing at a time it is quite revolting to see food spilling out of your mouth when you're talking to me" I stated truthfully and it made some of the others laugh.

"I came down here to see if you guys have decided on what we will be doing today." I stated rather impatiently wanting to get back to Mai as soon as possible.

"Well Katsumi got a real bad sore throat and a headache so she's staying in bed today" Kasumi said she seemed rather happy that she will be able to spend the day with Rokoto-san.

"We should spend the day with our boyfriends or girlfriend then!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree sounds fun mate "John agreed.

Hara-san gave a slight nod behind her kimono sleeve.

"Sure sounds fine to me and the old hag over here!" Monk said and was rewarded by a whack on the head by Matsuzaki-san.

"Who you calling old hag stupid old monk!" she screeched while beating him up why do I even hang out with these fools.

"Obviously you no one else is as old and wrinkly!" he said and everyone else sweat dropped as he was beaten up even more.

"Where is Osamu-san?" I asked curious as to why he wasn't here.

"He's trying to nurse Katsumi well I guess I should say getting beaten up by her every time he comes near her bed." Kaichi said while laughing nervously.

"I see I'll be going back to Mai and I's suite" I stated bluntly.

"What about breakfast Naru?" Lin asked.

"There is a thing called room service if you didn't know Lin" I said and headed back to me and Mai's suite.

**~ With Mai this is happening while Naru is gone~**

I woke up feeling the urge to vomit so I raced to the bathroom and emptied the vomit into the toilet and flushed when I was done. After I washed up, freshened up and changed I started to wonder about why I was vomiting. I've been feeling really tired too and I'm pretty sure that my period is late.

Maybe I could ask one of the other girls about this?

I couldn't ask Ayako or Madoka about this since they wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it which then would make Naru super worried and ruin my fun!

Then there's Masako but it would be weird for me to talk to her let alone go up and ask to talk to her alone it would definitely make the others suspicious.

That leaves me with Katsumi and Kasumi so I guess I'll ask them.

My stomach suddenly growled signaling I wanted breakfast much to my embarrassment Naru came back right when it growled which made me blush like a Strawberry cheesecake with too many strawberries.

"Naru I'm going to go get breakfast" I said and was headed towards the door when Naru stopped me.

"The others probably already left Mai we decided to split up and do whatever we want." He said and I just replied with "well I can still go get breakfast and I need to go talk to Katsumi or Kasumi."

"I'll order room service then and why do you need to talk to them Mai."

"Fine and "darn it I didn't think about this either!

"She borrowed my sun block when we went to the amusement park and I wanted to ask for it back "I said he didn't look convinced but moved from the door and to the phone so he could call room service.

"Mai Kasumi went to go check on Katsumi who is currently sick she should be in her room".

I was about to go when I was interrupted by a voice "what do you want for breakfast Mai".

"Anything and make sure to get me cheesecake I have a weird craving for some!" I stated and walked out of the room.

I went to what I hope was Kasumi's room I don't really remember even though she showed me and knocked on the door "Hello? It's me Mai".

The door opened and I was greeted by Kasumi smiling face inviting me in.

"What can I help you with Mai?" she said kindly while Katsumi was asleep half off the bed and drooling which made me giggle.

"Well I haven't been feeling that well lately and I don't think I'm sick so I was wondering if you knew anything about it" I asked rather nervously and shyly maybe I should've gone and asked Ayako or something instead.

"Well I am a pharmacist so maybe if you describe some of the symptoms I can help you?" she said politely.

"Well I've been really tired lately and eating more and I have been nauseous and I had morning sickness this morning" I stated.

A slight blush crept on her face.

"Is your period late and have you been feeling slightly feverish?" she asked and I replied with a yes.

"Ah I see…" she stated and her blush slightly deepened.

"If you don't mind me do you do "it" a lot?" she said and let's just says saying my face is red as a strawberry cheesecake with too many strawberries is an understatement.

" Y-yes.. why?"

" You might be pregnant." She said while smiling. PREGNANT YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE NARU'S CHILD IN ME HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM DOES HE WANT CHILDREN WE'VE NEVER EVEN TALKED ABOUT IT!

Obviously seeing my discomfort she said " why don't you stop by later again I'll have a pregnancy test for you.

I nodded and rushed back to where Naru was.

I found Naru sitting there eating some breakfast that was now on the table.

" Mai what's wrong?" he said.

" Huh oh nothing let's eat!" I exclaimed and started gulping down the delicious food. Naru gave me the don't think I'm not going to find out look and I just ate the rest of the food nervously.

" Soo~ What are we going to do today Naru!" I exclaimed happy that I get to spend some time alone with Naru.

" You choose Mai."

" But I don't know what to do!" I whined.

" We could rent some movies and just stay here and watch them for a while and late I have reservations to a restaurant" he said and I cheered.

**Naru's pov**

She was hiding something from me and I'm going to find out what it is.

**Mai's POV**

Me and Naru rented a ton of movies and the one we were watching right now is a horror movie and I was clinging onto Naru and burying my head into his chest. I was also sitting on his lap.

" Mai we deal with the real deal how are you afraid of this." Naru said smirking he was enjoying how I was cuddling and clinging onto him like a little girl!

" It's still scary though!" I whined and clung onto him even more.

" Yes I can see that my judging by the way your clinging onto me like I'm going to leave." He said while smirking. Why that! Fine then! I scooted all the way to the other end of the couch.

" I'll show you I'm not scared at all!" I exclaimed but I failed cause at the next scary part I gave a shriek and ran over to Naru and clung onto him again.

Naru just smirked at me and I pouted.

After we watched all the movies it was around the afternoon so we ate some lunch and we were now laying in bed together.

" So Mai what did you go and talk to Kasumi about " Naru asked and I froze dang it!

" Nothing I told you I just went to go get my sun block" I said back nervously.

" Your obviously lying Mai and you didn't even come back with sun block." Busted dang it! I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed the nearest pillow and threw at him and it him square in the face.

Then a dark and evil aura appeared around Naru and I let out a eep.

" Uh Naru I didn't mean to throw- " I was cut off by a pillow hitting me square in the face. The next thing I knew and Naru were engaged in a all out pillow fight scratch that war!

" Take that!" I screamed and threw a pillow at Naru but he just dodged only to be hit by another pillow right after that one.

After a while we were exhausted ok well I was exhausted and loosing epically.

Naru now had be pinned onto the bed smirking victoriously and handsomely wait DANG IT!

" Give up Mai?" he said and I just shook my head as in a no.

" Well than" he then started to tickle my stomach, feet and neck and I screamed laughs like crazy.

" I give I give stop t-tickling meee!" I whined and laughed at the same time.

Naru smirked then stopped.

We then decided to go and look around maybe shop a bit.

**~Time skip~**

We were now walking around the shopping area when I spotted this really cute looking shop!

" Ne ne Naru! Let's go there!" I said excitedly while pointing to the shop.

" Hn." He replied and we walked into the shop it was so cute! There were jewelry and a bunch of other stuff!

I was looking around when I saw this really cute stuffed bunny! It was about the size of my head and it was soooo cute! I didn't have any money though and I didn't want to trouble Naru by spending his money so I sadly put it back and continued roaming around the shop.

I also found a cute necklace it was silver and the pendent was a really cute bow pendent that was decorated with some gems and beads. It had laces and beads decorating it and like some of the end had fluff balls that were attached and they were soooo soft! Once again I put it back and started roaming around the store again.

I was so caught up that I didn't notice Naru secretly memorizing everything that I liked.

**Naru's POV**

I watched as Mai roamed around the store and I followed her while she did.

I noted everything that she seemed to like so that I could gift them to her later since knowing her kind heart she probably thinks that she's going to trouble me if she asks me to buy her anything. After a while we left the store and roamed around to other stores I saw that Mai liked some of the cute clothes in some of the stores too.

**(A/N How's everyone's day going and how is eating cheesecake doing? I'm going to shorten this chapter a bit)**

Mai wanted to stop at the park and rent some skates and just skate around.

**Mai's POV**

I was holding hands with Naru while skating with roller blades.

" Ne Naru isn't it nice outside?" I asked while looking around the park was filled with cherry blossom trees so the petals were practically everywhere.

" Sure Mai" he stated not really caring it seemed which I just pouted at.

It seemed that I must have tripped or slipped or something cause the next thing I knew me and Naru were on the grass with me on top of him.

" Sorry Naru!" I exclaimed.

" It's fine Mai I'm pretty much used to your clumsiness by now" he said and I just started hitting his chest which made him laugh an actual laugh!

We decided to turn in our skates then and now we were just sitting under a cherry blossom tree ok well let me correct myself Naru was sitting and I was laying down with my head on his lap.

He was stroking my hair and I just blushed right then a cherry blossom flew onto my face.

Naru picked it up and somehow SOMEHOW put it behind my ear so it looked like I was wearing it like a clip.

We then switched positioned much to my protesting and Naru's smirking.

So now Naru had his head on my lap and I was blushing very badly!

After a while we decided to walk around the park again.

**(A/N you know they must put a lot of money into this resort o-o)**

I saw a crepe place and I practically begged Naru to bring me there.

" Pleaseeee Naru!" I begged.

" Fine Mai just stop acting like a child " I cheered.

I chose a** (A/N making this up!)** banana cheesecake with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream and some strawberries.

We went to go and sit by a tree at the park again and I was happily eating my crepe. All of a sudden Naru took and bite of MY crepe." Naru get your own!" I whined.

" I bought it Mai " he said smirking and I just pouted but ate the rest of it with him anyway.

" There's cream on your face Mai" he said and leaned it and and and licked my nose! I blushed like the strawberries that we just ate.

We then decided to head backs since it was almost time for our reservations.

" I don't have anything to wear Naru!" I said suddenly realizing it well actually I did have something to wear but I needed to go meet up with Kasumi.

Naru sighed "can you borrow something from someone" he asked and I nodded.

" I'll go ask" I said and went off to Kasumi's room.

I knocked and went in when I heard Kasumi voices reply a come in.

" Here I got you some pregnancy tests" she said and handed me 3 of them and shoved me into the bathroom and went in with me.

The first one came out as a positive and I freak out! I COULD BE PREGNANT!

" It could be wrong try again" Kasumi said trying to um soothe my concerns.

The second and third also came out as positive and I was freaking out while Kasumi was trying to calm me down. WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANTA CHILD!? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM!?

" I'm sure he'll love having children with you " she said soothingly.

" But but what if he doesn't were not even married!" I exclaimed.

" You'll be fine!" she said and I calmed down for some reason Kasumi's voice was very soothing.

" Y-yea I'll tell him soon but um can I borrow a dress I kind of used it as a excuse to see you." I said laughing nervously.

" Sure."

When Naru left to go to England there was no way I could've fit into Kasumi's clothes but I've grown a lot now so yea.

" Let's see…" she said while throwing stuff out of her closet.

" Ooh this one!" she exclaimed excitedly while holding up a beautiful dress it was a light sweetheart pink layered high low dress and the straps were tied around your neck like a cross it was so pretty!

" Are you sure I can borrow that?" I said.

" It's fine how much time do you have till the reservations or whatever?" she asked.

" About an hour and a half " I replied yea I know right what Naru thinking saying that the reservations were soon was!

" Alright then can I dress you up please! I'll make you extra pretty!" she said and I just couldn't say no.

So she shoved me into the shower and told me what shampoo and conditioner I should use along with what soap.

While I was showering I thought about how I was going to tell Naru. After a long long LONG time of thinking I decided that I was going to tell him at the restaurant. I was interrupted by Kasumi who was knocking on the door telling me to hurry up.

So I dried up and I had a towel covering myself while letting Kasumi dry my hair and do her so called "Magic".

After she blow dried my hair she coned it out and straitened it.

She then pulled me out of the bathroom and sat me on her bed she then threw the dress at me and told me to put it on Katsumi then worked up and was looking at her sister like she was insane.

I out the dress on and Katsumi was tying it for me it actually fit me perfectly!

Kasumi was putting on some silver high heels for me good thing I can walk in them.

She then dragged me to the chair in front of her dressing table or whatever people call them. She put some silver earring that dangled from my ears there were some miniature bows on it. She then told me to close my eyes as she worked more of her Magic. I closed my eyes and wondered about why she would give me earring when like my hair is kid of covering them.

I felt her applying makeup on my face and she seemed to be putting not a lot but not too little either. I then felt her add a headband. That's why she gave me earring.

" Open your eyes now Mai-chan!" she said excitedly and I opened my eyes and I couldn't even recognize myself! I had the perfect amount of blush in my face making them a rosy pink and light sweetheart pink lip stick that kind of blended in. I also had some eyeliner and light sweetheart pink eye shadow that looked a bit silverish.

And the headband just pulled back my side hair so you could see my earrings. The headband was also silver with a small bow that was really cute. I was literally gawking at myself.

" That's my sister's "magic" for you" Katsumi exclaimed.

" Naru's going to drop dead over a hill of cupcakes when he sees you!" Kasumi squealed which just made me blush at the thought of Naru even seeing me like this!

I than pounced on Kasumi and gave her a big hug..

" Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and Kasumi just laughed.

" No problem no crying you'll ruin the make up! And you have to promise me something!"

" What is it?" I asked.

" When you two get married I'm in charge of how you look " she said and I nodded while blushing like crazy.

" By the way I heard that Yasu was here so where is he?" I asked I was rather curious.

" Oh him I sent him on a important mission to find me a rare cheesecake that had every flavor in it he's not the smartest boy I'll tell you that." Katsumi said.

" Oh almost forgot!" Kasumi said and looked threw her closet again why does she have so many clothes again!?

She then handed me a cute small white purse that went really well with the outfit.

" Now go shoo shoo you have twenty minutes left!" she exclaimed and dragged me out of the room and closing the door on me.

I just realized something I DIDN'T TELL NARU THAT SHE WAS HELPING ME GET READY!I panicked and rushed and opened the door to our suite.

I found Naru sitting on our bed with a dark evil aura around him.

" Maii… where were you!?" he yelled and pinned me to the door.

" Ah well you see Kasumi wanted to get me ready so um yea.. " I squeaked out nervously.

" Don't get me so worried" he said his voice softer.

" S-sorry"

Naru then took in my appearance and I could swear he was blushing!

Naru then took something out of his pocket.

Put I around my neck it was the necklace I liked at the store and it even matched my outfit!

" Thank you!" I yelled and pounced on him.

He grunted in reply and we headed off to the restaurant. I then looked at his appearance he was wearing a black tuxedo and he looked so handsome it had to be illegal! He he **(A/N input me looking at a dictionary and thesaurus)** looked… sinfully handsome that's right or um illegally handsome yea let's stick with sinfully! He was sinfully handsome!

" Mai I know I'm handsome but you don't have to stare " he said and I just rolled my eyes and said:

"Narcissist bastard!"

When we got there the sight amazed me it was a beautiful restaurant and we even got a private room to eat at I mentally thanked the author** (A/N awe your** **welcomes)** but that wasn't all it was under water! We could see so many fishes, sharks, dolphins and other sea creatures swim around it was so beautiful!

"Mai close your mouth you'll catch flies" Naru said and I just rolled my eyes after Naru helped me into a chair and he got seated. We ordered some fancy seafood shaomai yea my name is in it! , lobster, shrimp and other stuff. (A/N ahah I'll leave what you want to eat to you)

We chatted here and there and around the middle of the dinner I said "Ne Naru what do you think about children?" I asked curiously while eating some fried shrimp.

"Children sound nice Mai" he stated and I cheered yes he likes children.

"Why?" he asked eep this is it I have to tell him!

"Well you see umm lately I've been feeling nauseous and tired and so I went to go ask Kasumi and she gave me a pregnancy test... and well you could say I'm pregnant?"I said and before I even knew it Naru was spinning me around. I was laughing with tears in my eyes and Naru was laughing too!

He was spinning me around "I'm going to be a father!" We're going to be parents" he exclaimed while spinning me around and laughing and I agreed along with him.

He then pulled me into an embrace and kissed me multiple times.

"Thank you so much Mai I can't believe were going to be parents! I love you so much!" he said and I we just stayed there embracing for a while totally unaware of the spy cameras that the SPR somehow managed to set up and so they were now gawking at their screen.

"Do you know how many months?" he asked.

"Kasumi said I was probably around two or three months "I said and we were still laughing.

"How are we going to tell your parents and the others?" I asked rather curious.

"We'll figure it out but let's just celebrate for the rest of the night" he said and we sat back down and finished our dinner and desert and headed back to our suite. I didn't even notice Naru snapping a picture of me and making it his wallpaper on his phone.

**~Time skip~**

We were now sitting on out bed embracing each other when Naru placed a kiss on my stomach and I blushed a deep shade of strawberry red. He kept kissing her there though.

"Naru that tickles!" I whined and he just smirked.

"You're going to have to get used to it anyway when this vacation is over I'm bringing you to the doctors!" He declared and I just blushed.

For the rest of the night our suite was filled with screams of joy laughter and many other noises. While the SPR were still gawking and Yasu was on a world mission or quest or whatever.

**End of chapter 5**

**Cheesecake!**

**So how was the chapter I made it shorter lol btw I want you guys to giveme your opinion if you want emt o make chapters shorter? And if you liked this chapter I want more reviews T_T! Oh and your welcome Yasu and Bou-san I didn't beat you up a lot this chapter!**

**NOW REMEMBER TO GUESS A DESERT AND REVIEW REVIEW AND READ!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation?!Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**Hello I'm so sorry that this took forever for me to write or well type! Winner is Silent Observer again I need to wrap up all the requests very soon! So this chapter will be about jealousy it's time for that slightly bumpy road that Mai and Naru have to take before you know he proposes!**

**Mai: Evil!**

**Me: Well if I wasn't where would the fun go!**

**Mai: Kasumi does not own Ghost Hunt at all no matter how many times she goes outside and wishes on a shooting star!**

**Chapter 6**

**Mai POV**

I woke up and I found Naru still asleep next to me his arms wrapped around my waist in a protective manner. I smiled and quietly and gently unfolded his arms from around my waist and quietly got off the bed when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a chest , Naru's chest to be exact. I then proceeded to blush like strawberry shortcake which I now am craving.

" Where do you think you're going."

" To get ready for breakfast duh!" I replied.

Naru rolled his eyes " I meant without me Mai."

Naru then proceeded to pick me up princess style and carry me over to a chair in the mini kitchen.

" Naru I can walk on my own! " I whined blushing because of embarrassment.

" Your pregnant Mai I don't need you injuring yourself " he said while smirking and placing me down on the chair and sitting in one across from it.

" I'm pregnant not useless! " I whined but he just ignored me and headed into the bathroom probably to get ready for the day I knew because while I was sitting there fuming on the chair I heard the shower turn on.

I heard a knock k on the door and I opened it was surprised to see Kei but I just smiled and invited him in.

" Sorry for the unexpected visit Mai you just didn't pick up your phone." I gave him a confused look I don't even remember my phone ringing.

" When did you call?" I asked.

" This morning earlier and I wouldn't say you didn't pick up but it was a male voice who picked up" it hit me Naru must've picked up.

" He just told me to never call again and hung up on me so I thought you gave me the wrong number since you are you" he said teasing me and I pouted he also ruffled my hair.

**~ With Naru~ Naru's POV**

After I took a shower and got ready I was about to open the door when I heard voice , Two voices , Mai's and a man's.

" Really?" I heard Mai's voice and her laughing.

" Yea pretty embarrassing right! " I heard the other voice also laugh.

They talked about some other things but i couldn't hear so I put my ear on the door.

" Thank you so much! " I heard Mai's voice that was a bit too happy for my liking so I decided to open the door and the sight made me want to grab that brat from earlier , Kei, who was sitting there and throw him off our balcony!

My mind was filled with thoughts of anger and rage and my eyes were probably showing it to I'm pretty sure they were twitching.

When I opened the door I saw MY Mai giving that boy Kei a kiss on the cheek.

I cleared my throat and THAT got their attention.

**Mai's POV**

Kai just gave me a cute little phone straps so I gave him a kiss on the cheek like I used to do when we were kids.

I heard someone clear their throats and we both turned to see Naru standing there and I swore on my limited supply of strawberry shortcake that he had a dark evil aura surrounding him. I swear he had his fists clench and his eyes were twisting he had his usual poker face on but if you look closely in his galaxy blue eyes you could see a raging storm of anger.

" I suggest you leave now " Naru said to Kei with so much cold laced in his voice that I thought there was a ghost inside the room with us.

" Naru Kei's just visiting me he doesn't need to leave!" I exclaimed what is his problem!

" Yes he does Mai." He then proceeded to walk over to us and literally yank Kei off the bed and started to drag him to our door.

Kai then yanked his arm out of Naru's grasp and said " hey dude did I do something to offend you?"

" Yes now stay away from Mai " I couldn't believe him why is he being such a jerk!

" Naru stop being such a jerk!" I exclaimed .

" I'm really sorry Kai!" I said and gave him a small bow.

" Would you please at least tell me what I did!?" Kai exclaimed.

" If I have to repeat it again to get it into your thick head I will. Stay. Away. From. Mai."

" Naru! He was just visiting me!" I said.

" No Mai he was trying to make you HIS girlfriend " no he wasn't besides Kai already has a girlfriend!

" Dude you got I all wrong I'm not after Mai we just haven't seen each other in a while but I'll leave see you later Mai" he said and gave me a small wave.

" You will not be seeing her later" Naru said coldly and shoved Kai out of the door and slammed it closed.

" Naru I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like a total jerk to my friends!" I said annoyed about Naru's attitude.

" Well Mai I won't since your giving kisses to every man who tries to flirt with you!" What does he mean I'm giving kisses to every guy! It was just a kiss on the cheek!

" It was just a thank you kiss on the cheek Naru!" I screamed at him.

" Oh really didn't seem like it to me!" Naru said what was he implying does he think I'm trying o cheat on him or something!?

" What are you trying to say!" I screamed back at him I could feel tears starting to form.

" That I never thought you were the type to hand out kisses and hugs to random guys who are ogling over you even though you're in a relationship and your pregnant!" he yelled back and at that point tears were flowing down my cheek.

" YOU JERK!" I screamed and slapped him and ran out of the room while yelling " And for your information Kai already had girlfriend!" I ran out still wearing my nightgown and ran into a random room and slammed the doors closed.

**Naru's POV**

I stood there dumbfounded while touching the area where Mai slapped me.

Kai didn't have a boyfriend?

Many thoughts ran through my head till they all stopped and I came to one conclusion.

I made Mai cry for no GOOD reason I'm such a idiot! I let out a frustrated growl and punched the nearest wall. I need to talk to her yes the next time I see her I'll apologize she's probably at breakfast with the others right now so ill go down there and apologize.

**Mai's POV**

" Whoa there Mai what's wrong?!" I heard a familiar voice say I looked up from the pillow that I was hugging and crying into when I realized that I was actually crying into Kasumi's chest or well stomach either way.

" Naru is such a jerk!" I sobbed and cried harder while she and Katsumi tried to soothe me and console me.

" What a idiot!" Katsumi exclaimed I had just finished telling them what happened.

" He was just jealous" Kasumi said and it made me feel slightly better.

" You should get revenge on him!" Katsumi said and Kasumi sweat dropped.

" I usually don't like revenge but you could ignore him for a while that'll teach him a lesson." Kasumi said and I just looked up and gave her a slight nod then noticed that her shirt was soaking wet from my tears.

" Sorry.." I said while looking at the tear stains.

" It's fine let's get you changed up and head down to breakfast" she said and I just gave her a confused look and I heard Katsumi laugh.

" Your wearing your nightgown you'd be lucky if no one saw the embarrassing stains on them.

I blushed in realization.

**~Time skip~**

I borrowed some clothes again and after me and Kasumi changed we headed down to breakfast. When we arrived I saw that Naru seemed to be waiting for me and I just ignored him and sat down in my window seat next to Kasumi while Bou-san was in front of me eating ok well gulping down large amounts of food.

" Morning Jou-chan!" he exclaimed.

" Morning Monk" I replied back everyone else wished me good morning and we all proceeded to eat I could feel Naru's gaze on me trying to tell me he wants to talk but I just ignored him.

Right then the doors slammed open and a cheerful voice said " I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER I'M SO HAPPY!" We all turned to the voice to see Luella and Martin Naru's mom and his dad standing there.

Luella ran over to Naru and gave him bear hug.

I was shocked how did she find out I mean really.

Bou-san then burst out laughing although it seemed like one of those evil laughs where you want to kill someone.

" You thought we wouldn't know Jou-chan?! Naru I'll kill you!" Bou-san yelled and threw a plate at Naru that he easily dodged. What how did they know?!

" We set up a spy camera at the restaurant of course!" Luella exclaimed and glomped me in a hug " I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"

Poor John was trying to stop Bou-san of course Ayako beat him to it and now he's trying to stop Ayako because she is severely injuring Bou-san.

" Mother!" Naru said with an annoyed voice.

" I'm so happy I never thought a girl would ever be able to deal with Noll!" she cheered and everyone was literally staring at us like we had 10 heads.

" Luella…" Martin, Naru's dad, said sighing.

Luella then grabbed me and the rest of the girls in the group and dragged us towards the door.

" Mother!" Naru said.

" Oh hush we have to get ready for the ball taking place this week!"

" Ball?" me and Masako said at the same time.

" Good at least someone knows something efficient to do." Ayako said.

" Come on!" Luella said and dragged us out of the restaurant leaving the guys dumbfounded except for Naru, Lin and Martin of course. While we were being dragged out I swore I heard Naru asking / yelling at his mother and his dad about why they were here.

Luella just answered " I'm going to b a grandmother of course plus I need to meet my lovely daughter in law that somehow puts up with your terrible behavior!" and that's how we are here right now standing in the middle of a shopping district at the resort.

" Wow they sure know how to make shopping enjoyable" Ayako stated and we all nodded in agreement.

" By the way Mai did something happen with you and Naru you seem to be ignoring him." Madoka said curiously aw so someone actually did notice.

And so I explained to them what happened.

" Don't worry about it Naru's just jealous." Madoka said and everyone else agreed.

" Honestly that boy has no manners" Madoka said.

" I'm sure you'll make up soon." Masako said quietly.

" How do you deal with him" Ayako said.

I giggled and so we started shopping ok so I call it being dragged off and treated like a doll along with Kasumi but you get the point.

**~ Minutes later and many dresses and store later~**

" Ooh that looks so nice!"

" No no this one would look better!"

" Try this on!"

" No this!"

" No way this is much sexier !": Ayako said and held up a dress that was mostly made out of strings and most of the fabric was see through.

" Naru might kill you if you make me wear that Ayako…" I said and she just hmphed and turned away.

**~ Many Dresses and Stores later~**

" Are we don't yet?!" I groaned I was exhausted.

" Not yet we still need to find you and Kasumi and Katsumi a dress!" Ayako, Luella and Madoka exclaimed altogether and I wanted to die!

" This one looks like a nice store!" Luella said and pointed at a store that seemed like it had appropriate stuff.

I looked around and saw Kasumi praying probably to find a dress soon.

And so we headed into the store.

After a while we managed to find the perfect dresses and it took forever to convince Luella not to buy baby clothes!

And so now we are at a café. (A/N ugh so sorry it probably seems angst ill explain at the end)

" So Mai-chan did you go to the doctor yet?" Luella asked her eyes sparkling.

" No not yet me and Naru are going to go after this vacation is over if I ever forgive him I mean." I replied back its true though he could at least apologize sooner honestly.

" I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't I still don't know how you deal with him" Ayako said while elegantly sipping her drink.

" I'm sure he'll apologize soon " Luella said and Madoka agreed.

" Anyway Monk and I are getting married " and I swore we almost all choked on our tea.

" What since when!?" I said.

" Congratulations!" Kasumi said oh Katsumi fell asleep.

" That's wonderful dear!" Luella said and I swore she whispered to Madoka something about I told you so!

" You to make a great couple." Masako said quietly and we all eagerly nodded and started questioning her.

" When did he propose?!"

" Was it romantic?"

" Are you pregnant with his child?"

" When are you getting married?"

" How did he propose to you?"

" Yesterday , yea I guess, No! , he sang me a song then proposed on the stage." She said omg the stage monk is so brave I wish Naru would be like that!

" Mai me and Monk decided we wanted to adopt you as soon as possible or well as soon as the author decided to add it to the dammed chapter!"

" Really!?" I exclaimed I was so shocked everyone else just congratulated me and after discussing things and telling each other secrets and stuff it turned dark and so we headed back.

**~ While they were walking back~**

I sighed.

" What's wrong dear?" Luella asked.

" I don't really want to see Naru right now I still haven't forgiven him and –" we all froze we had just turned a hall way and the sight we saw brought tears to my eyes. Naru was there with another girl his eyes were closed and he was kissing the girl. Why didn't he push her away? Is he cheating on me?

" NARU YOU JERK!" I screamed and ran away to quickly to see Naru's eyes open and become wide.

I heard voices but I just ignored them and kept running I thought I even heard Naru's voice and his mom yelling at him but I just ignored it all and ran into Kasumi's room since I had her key.

**~End of chapter 6 part 1~**

**I know I know first I don't update for a while then I make it a two part chapter I'm sorryyyy but school just started and stuff plus I couldn't miss the chance to add a cliff hanger so yea lol. Alright well here's to deal I'll update once or twice a week promises! Maybe I'll update even quick if I got even more reviews! Let's see another reason was it was the day before school started and my friend didn't read the required book so I told her I refuse to write unless she finished it so GO KILL HER WITH PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES NOT ME! Hm.. yea so school started it needs A/C but anyway love you all don't forget to review and time for shout outs!**

**Naruisawesome's thank you so much for reviewing every time you're just so awesome!**

**Lira-chan love you Lira!**

**Lori-chan Love you to keep reading o.o!**

**Silent Observer Thank you so much for frequently reading and reviewing!**

**Stephi and Alek-chan I love you guys so much thank you for reading!**

**I'll do more next chapter my head is going to explode pretty soon..**

**READ AND REVIEW ORRRR NOOO VIRTUAL DESERTS OR NEW CHAPTER YOU HEAR ME!? Oh and guess your desert!**

**LOVE YOU ALL BUT MOSTLY REVIEW!**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacation?!Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**Hello! Yep finally chapter 7 you know just wanted to take a while so I can keep people waiting in suspense! Ok so that is kind of true other thing is I was lazy and school was killing me lol! Plus watching all 610 episodes of One Piece does not help!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not at all AT ALLL own Ghost Hunt!**

**Last time on Ghost Hunt:**

**I thought I heard Naru yell but I just ignored it and ran into Kasumi's room because she gave me her key.**

**Chapter 7 or well 6 part 2**

**Mai's POV**

After I ran away and arrived at my destinations I just collapsed and cried and cried until I fell asleep.

I was woken up by Ayako's voice from outside the door.

"Mai let us in please!" Ayako said.

"NO GO AWAY!" I screamed I actually wanted someone to talk to but at the same time I wanted to be left alone.

"Mai let us in we're your friends isn't that always what you say" I heard Masako's quiet voice say.

I just ignored them.

"Mai-chan ignore my stupid son he's a real idiot scientist at times please let us in?" Luella voice said from the outside of my door.

"Mai I have a key you know you should just open the door" I heard Kasumi's voice say.

" I-is Naru there…?" I asked I didn't want to see him right now I still couldn't take in the sight I saw how could he betray me like that!?

"He isn't Lin, Martin, the stupid Monk and the other guys are giving him a good talk right now." Ayako said.

I emotionlessly walked over to the door and unlocked it and went back to curling up into a ball on the bed.

The door opened and the girls walked in when Ayako got close to me I clutched onto her and cried into her chest saying things like "how could he?" "Doesn't he love me?"

After a long time of Ayako and the others trying to console me Madoka announced "we are going to have a slumber party to cheer Mai up!" and surprisingly everyone agreed and that's how we ended up now sitting in the brightly lit room in our pajamas… having a pillow fight.

"TAKE THIS!"

"HA I GOT YOU"

"WHY YOU!"

" TAKE THIS!"

After a long LONG time of pillow fighting we were all literally covered in feathers rolling on the ground laughing even Masako.

"Mai-chan please don't be angry at my stupid son he probalaly did something stupid "Luella said and I just stayed quiet.

"If you don't want to talk about it just remember that we'll always be here "Masako's quiet voice said and to say we were shocked was an understatement!

"She's right though you're like my daughter and soon you will be so if you ever need anything come ask us!" Ayako exclaimed.

I actually teared up "Thank you so much guys!"

**(A/N not much of Yasu being beaten up this chapter sorry lol promises there will be a lot of beating up next chppy though or next day)**

"Okay! Let's party!" Madoka chirped out loudly and we all literally started to party we watched movies , chick flicks which made us cry like crazy like the titanic , horrors, shoujo animes and ate and drank till we dropped.

**(A/N Sorry I know it seems short ill do one shots or extras of parts I miss like this)**

"I haven't had that much fun since I was in my teens and twenties!" Luella said lying on the ground next to the rest of us also on the ground.

"We all know how you feel! Except for the age of course" Ayako exclaimed right then we heard a knock on the door.

"Someone goes answer the door" Katsumi said.

"One of you does it!" Ayako said.

Masako's the one who actually dragged herself to the door and opened it revealing Naru to which she exchanged some words with the entire time though his eyes were on me.

"I want to talk to Mai alone "he said.

"Mai doesn't want to talk to you right now"

" … Please" I was shocked the great narcissist used the word please but that's not going to work on me!

"Masako I don't want to talk to him I don't ever again!" I yelled and I swore I saw hurt flash in Naru's eyes.

"Mai please just let me explain I-" I cut him off by running over there and slamming the door closed.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" I screamed and literally ran into an empty wardrobe and locked myself in there.

I heard the door opening and Masako and the others exchanging words with Naru I heard.

"Please"

"Try…. Convince… Talk… You" and the door closing again I heard footsteps come closer to the wardrobe.

"Mai I think you should try and talk to him" Ayako's motherly voice tried to convince me I was curled in a ball in the wardrobe tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding and if you let him explain you'll find out the truth."

"I'm sure Noll wouldn't stop the low he was my student" Madoka's voice said.

" Please Mai try to talk to him" Masako's quiet voice again after a lot more coaxing I finally opened the wardrobe and nodded my head tears still running down my cheeks.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything!" Ayako said and I watched as they opened the door and walk out and Naru walked in I was sitting on the bed hugging my knees burying my face into them so I didn't have to look at him.

"Mai please look at me I want to explain what really happened "Naru's voice said I just ignored him.

**End of this chapter**

**CLIFFHANGER I was originally going to do the rest of the day but hey perfect cliffhanger lol sorry that it took so so long! So I will be updating 1 a week 2 times if I get enough reviews which btw is about 10-15 reviews ^-^! Let's see no one won the guess game this time so you know keep guessing Naruisawesome and MzShellSan I am full filing your request same for you Silent Observer! So tell me what you thought AND REVIEW FOR THE LORD OF CUPCAKES REVIEW!**

**Naru: evil**

**Me: Thank you.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vacation?!Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**Hello again! Ugh I've been so busy! But you know since I'm so awesome I have chosen to upload this chapter that will probably take me a while to make depending cause i haven't planned it out haha… Well anyway let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form.**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**Previously on Vacation!? Old Love!? Jealousy Once Again!:**

"Mai please look at me I want to explain what really happened "Naru's voice said I just ignored him.

~ Chapter 8~

"Mai please "Naru said I just ignored him again.

"Mai! "He said and used my chin to face me toward him I just averted my gaze.

I heard him sigh "Mai what really happened was-"I cut him off by covering my ears and going "LALALALALALALALA CANT HEAR YOU LALALALA" **(A/N XD).**

"MAI!"

" LALALALAA CNAT HEAR YOU LALALALA "

The next thing I knew I was pinned on the bed my hand above my head being held down by Naru strong muscular arms oh how I want to feel them… WAIT no I don't I hate him I hate him! But anyway the crucial part was that I felt Naru's lips on mine giving me a heated kiss o unconsciously felt myself return it full force.

Naru finally broke the kiss and we were both breathing hard.

"Mai after you left with the girls to go shopping Bou-san dragged the rest of us off to a bar and someone spiked my drink."

"That doesn't explain why you were kissing that girl back!" I screamed!

"Her name was Mary and she was flirting with me and when I was drunk she kissed me"

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE KISSING HER BACK!" I SCREAMED AGAIN.

"I was drunk Mai I thought it was you I was kissing when I saw you though I realized the truth please Mai forgive me." Ok so I am less mad and I suppose normal girls who are madly in love like me would usually forgive but although I am madly in love I'm a pregnant woman who's hormones are not in check HOW DARE HE MISTAKE ME FOR THAT ORANGE HEADED SEA WITCH HUH!? IS THAT HOW YOUR GOING TO ACT KISSING RANDOM SEA WITCHES THAT YOU THINK LOOK LIKE ME HUH!? AND HOW DOES SHE LOOK LIKE ME ANYWAY ARE YOU SAYING IM GAINGING WEIGHT!? OR THAT IM A GIRL WHO JUST KISSES GUYS THAT ARE HOT!? HUH HUH!? (A/N HAHAHA)

"No Mai that's not what I mean at all uh please calm down" Naru said trying to calm me down he looked afraid.

I started to tear up "IM SORRY NARU PLEASEE DON'T BE SCARED AT ME AND GET MAD I LOVE YOU IM SORRY!" I said while in tears.

"Wait no don't cry Mai your much prettier when your smiling."

"ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK UGLY WHEN IM CRYING HUH!? DON'T YOU LOVE ME WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME BACK?" I teared up "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" **(A/N LOL)**

**Naru's POV**

I have accomplished many ghost cases and never have I failed one I was deemed one of the smartest people in the world and after accomplishing all of that I am now facing the worst problem calming down my pregnant girlfriend soon to be wife.

**MY POV**

**And so for most of the rest of the night Naru spent trying to calm down Mai and her raging hormones not even noticing that the door was slightly open and all ALL of the SPR were recording and that soon this scene will end up on YouTube having more than a million likes and views.**

**End of chapter 8**

**So watcha think lol poor Naru I know its short but I'm just completing the day next chapter I promise will be long right after I figure out what I should have them do you know just recomendations and requests are accepted! REVIEW REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW I DEMAND IT IN THE NAME OF MAI AND HER RAGING HOROMONES!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vacation?!Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**I know I am late at uploading this chapter but I got a writers block every writers biggest nightmare! Oh yea and im lazy so yea lol not very sure how long this chapter is going to be but I'm going to try to make it not so long.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt**

**~chapter 9 I think~**

**~ Naru's POV~**

**After being able to finally calm Mai down last night we went to sleep and I had Mai in my arms.**

**~ Mai's POV~**

I woke up to my stomach growling for food and found myself in Naru's embrace who was still sleeping I gently got out of his embrace and got my clothes and went to get ready for the day. I'm so happy that what happened with that girl was just a misunderstanding I can't stand a life without Naru. Oh I need to apologize to Kai later too I mentally made a note for it.

After I got ready I found Naru awake and somehow ready before me!?

" How did you!?" I exclaimed while pointing at him like he was a monster.

" Mai close your mouth you'll catch flies and to answer your question Mai since you don't have enough brain cells to remember we have a second bathroom.

" Why you!" I fumed which just made Naru smirk.

" Let's go Mai I don't want you ruining my perfect record of not being late with yours being always late." He said while smirking again and walking off with me fuming and pouting behind him.

While on our way down people kept looking at us and laughing I wonder why?

We made out way down to the breakfast buffet and found that we were the last ones there we wished everyone good morning and by we I mean i.

Some of the SPR were holding in their laughter to and it gave me a sneaking suspicion that they had something to do with the way people looked at us.

" Guys what did you do!?" I said and everyone just burst out laughing.

Yasu turned his laptop to face me and Naru and played a video.

… It was a video of what happened last night and the views were billions and still increasing.

A vein popped up on my head " YASU! BOU-SAN!"

" PLEASE DON'T HURT US MAI- CHAN THE EVIL OLD WITCH MADE US DO IT!"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID OLD MONk!?"

-whack-

- WHACK –

-WHACK –

-WHACK –

And so Ayako beat them with a purse and then a purse and then her heel and stepped on them in very painful places and I just kicked and beated them and maybe threw some food on them.

And so we are all except for Yasu and Monk who are still on the ground unconscious and covered in food eating our delicious breakfast while deciding what to do today.

" Well since theres been a lot of drama lately we should do something peaceful like a picnic theres a nice park with cherry blossom's we could do it at and I heard theres a cherry blossom festival tonight we could attend to.

" That's a great idea John!" I said excitedly I've never been to a festival before!

" Sounds fine to me we can wear Yukata's too"

" I'm in charge of dressing you guys up!"

" Hnn" from the two antisocial people

-groans- from the too um people on the ground.

" Well then let's go then! Oh and Luella and her husband went to have some alone time! " Madoka chirped and winked at us which made us sweat drop.

After we made the food and brought some supplys and drinks and such we followed John to the park he was talking about we decided that we would go to the festival at night.

" Wahhhh~ It's so pretty!" I exclaimed when we arrived at the site.

" Yea I saw this place yesterday and I thought it would be perfect mate"

" It's beautiful John-kun" Masako said.

" ITS SO PINK LIKE MY HAIR!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly her eyes were sparkling.

" I've got to say you've met my approvel this time." Ayako stated.

" Your standards are to high for your age you old hag."

-WHACK-

" Shut up you stupid old Monk!"

And so we begin the process of Monk being beaten again and being pushed down a large hill while having rocks thrown at him.

" Well let's get started!" us girls exclaimed when we heard a high pitched annoying voice.

" YOO HOO KAZUYA-KUN!"

**~ End of chapter 9 part 1!~**

**Haha I was typing this when the great idea of a cliffhanger hit me and BOOM this happened loli loli loli that's my laugh BTW loli so tell me what you guys think and maybe I'll upload the chapter faster?**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**~Kasumi-chan**


	10. Special Halloween

**Vacation!? Old Love?! Jealousy Once Again!**

**OMG YOU HAVE NOOO CLUE HOW BAD IF FEEL I've been so busy and stuff with writer blocks but anyway sadly this is not the second part haha this is a Halloween special! So everyone get a lot of candy!? Your gonna share right…! No..? FINE BE THAT WAY! BTW this takes place sometime after they became a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt at all.**

**Halloween Special:**

**Mai's POV**

"No way!" I yelled at Ayako I had lost a bet and it just happened to be Halloween soon and since I lost I … I…. have to dress up as a sexy cat girl.

"You lost Mai you have to" Ayako exclaimed quite deviously.

"There's no way Naru is going to let me go trick or treating anyway I asked him and he would kill me if he found out I had to wear this!" I guess I should of thought of the point that we were at the office and sadly the walls were not sound proof cause what ended up happening was

"Found out what" Naru's voice came from behind me and both me and Ayako screamed. What is he a ghost?!

"No Mai I'm not a ghost as you can see" he stated bluntly ugh he's so!

"You didn't answer my question Mai what if I found out what" EEK his gaze his gaze is piercing through me!

"Mai I know I'm handsome but stop staring at me and answer the question "

"WHY YOU STUPID NARRCISSIST!" I screamed.

"Mai!" he raised his voice.

"Uh well um find out that uh we girls are throwing a Halloween party tonight!" Ayako said a bit nervously. Naru raised his eyebrows " Matsuzaki-san, please start acting your age I believe you are too old to be attending such events and Mai still needs to make my tea and finish her work so she cannot go."

I started laughing so hard Ayako's face was turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Right at that moment Yasu and Bou-san barged in.

"WHO'S READY TO GET SOME CANDY!?" they yelled Yasu was a… um... a…taco…. Ok so I'm scarred for life…

And Bou-san was a bloody realistic looking zombie…. HOLY FREAKING SHIT A ZOMBIE!

AHHHHH!

Me and Ayako both screamed well I screamed and clutched onto Naru and buried my face into his chest and Ayako… um well she picked up the coffee table and threw it at them then started throwing books at them.

"OY OLD HAG WATCH IT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HUH!?" and that is how Yasu and Monk ending up under a coffee table and a pile of books.

"Naru?" I asked I was going to try one last time to convince him to go to the party.

He sighed "what is it Mai?"

"Can I please go please? You can come to if you want to Pleaseeee!"

"No Mai it's a waste of time" Ugh!

"Mai why are you even asking him he's not your dad" wait she's right!

"Hey she's right I'm going Naru whether you like it or not!" I exclaimed.

"Mai unless you wanna suddenly find yourself unemployed I expect you to finish your work and then go home." Ugh dammit he's puling the work card onn me!

"You wouldn't fire me you need my tea!"

"I can make my own tea Mai"

I went to go sulk in a corner.

"Sorry Ayako I guess I can't come…"

" Uh yea… we'll see you later " she winked at me and when she walked pass she whisper to meet her at 6:30 outside the office and not to let Naru know and then they left um well Ayako left in style.. I guess and Yasu and Bou-san were crawling…

"Mai tea" the master said and walked by into his lair I mean cave I mean office... ahahhaha…

"Yes Master" I said in a sappy sweet voice and stormed into the kitchen to make his highness his precious tea white muttering things like I'll poison his tea one of these days!

When I made his tea I slammed his office door open and placed the tea there and stormed out even Lin went trick or treating with permission whatever I guess it doesn't matter by the time Naru notices I'm gone it will be much too late!

**(A/N: Wow Mai sure loves Halloween she's being quite rebellious)**

I glanced at the clock it was 6:15 and I had finished all my work I quietly got a chair and removed the bell on the door so I can sneak out earlier after I did that I took the… cat girl costume um swimsuit um pieces of cloth and changed.

I looked in the mirror why do I have to wear this!? It was basically like a swimsuit and I had a chocolate brown tail and cat ears and some paws and a collar that had bells the um swimsuit part was like a two piece bikini with strips and some had fur oh god please tell me its fake fur. A though then occurred to me WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET THIS!?

The ears and tail get twitching or moving or whatever a cat does IS IT POSSESSED!? EEK!

I looked at the time yep 6:30 so I sneaked out of the bathroom took my bag that had cats on it courtesy of Ayako much to my despair and sneaked out of the office.

I found Ayako and the rest of the SPR in Bou-san's car waiting for me.

Yasu whistled at my costume which made me blush which earned him a whack from Ayako's candy bag which didn't hurt or so he said so he got hit by her purse.

John was um a very good looking vampire.

Yasu and Monk yea not going through that again…

Masako oh what a shocker she's a Japanese doll!

Ayako was what I had planned to be a witch a very pretty witch would that even be considered a witch?

Lin was Frankenstein and his height really helped and Madoka was a princess… a very pink princess…

I got in the van and off we went to go trick or treating cause apparently the party was at midnight oh Naru is going to kill me… especially since I'm the one that makes dinner.

**Naru's POV and with Naru (A/N) ha are you all ready!?)**

"Mai tea" I called out for the like 5th time in the past 5 minutes where is she? I know she didn't leave since the bell didn't go off. I did feel kind of bad for not letting her go but she looked to cute in her witch costume I am not letting any other stupid hormone filled teenage idiot eye rape her.

SHE... .FINAL.

I went to go check and I found the bell on the couch and the entire office empty…

"MAI!" I yelled and saw a note that read:

**Dear Naru,**

**We will be borrowing Mai for Halloween doesn't try to find us because you really won't.**

**Don't worry we left you picture of Mai just in case you missed her too much.**

**Your friend who will soon be dead, Yasuhara Osamu**

I saw a picture underneath and what I saw made my blood boil it was Mai in an embarrassing pose in a very skin showing cat girl costume blushing.

I blushed when I saw the picture.

She is not going to be seen wearing that! Only I have the right she is mine **(A/N possessive much?)**

I was about to go and find them but then I decided I might as well dress up so I did and while I was at it I took the pic and placed in my wallet yes it was wallet sized.

**With Mai, Mai's POV**

I don't know if I should be happy or embarrassed there were literally buckets of candy in the trunk most were mine apparently most of the houses had boys and I got extra candy… and they got eye candy.

We were all laughing in the car going to the neighborhood were the party was going to be held it was actually being held in a castle that is owned by one of our previous clients.

"That candy's gotta last us for a year at least!" Bou-san exclaimed her was slightly candy drunk.

John laughed nervously "yea mate I think I'll be donating most of mine to the church though for the children."

"That's a good idea John-kun" Masako said.

" Yea maybe we should all donate a bit I know I have plenty to spare" I said and the others agreed along with it we were so busy that we never noticed the familiar black/bluish van that was following us.

We finally had arrived and we all got out of the car and headed to the party.

"There are so many people!" I exclaimed Halloween decorations and lights were everywhere along with a lot of people in costumes dancing.

"LET'S PARTY!" Yasu and Bou-san exclaimed and we were all dragged into the dance floor.

I danced after a while and guys kept trying to dance with me in a very inappropriate way and I swear I kept seeing familiar galaxy blue eyes but that was probably just my imagination.

I got tired and headed to the food table to get some punch or um blood punch ad it said.

I however was pulled to the side by a familiar hand into a hallway, pinned to the wall and kissed very passionately.

When we broke the kiss I was met with some very irritated galaxy blue eyes.

"Mai…"

"Oh uh Naru… how nice to see you here…" I said nervously.

*death stare*

"I- I can explain!"

" Explain what that you sneaked off randomly and dressed in such a way that only I can see you and went to a party full of men that are basically eye raping you right now?!"

"Aahaaha…." I laughed nervously yea that's about right...

"We're going home Mai"

" What no please Naru!" of course he ignored my cries of protest and dragged me outside to the car while he was doing that I took in his appearance he was dressed as a prince that wears black instead of white… figures. What shocked me was that he …he…he HOLY SHIT I-I noticed a bulge and I guess Naru noticed I was staring much to my displeasure as usual.

"Mai to answer your question you're not getting any sleep tonight."

And that is why Halloween is one of my favorite holidays.

**~END~**

**Well um so that was your special I um… (Blushing) I will um continue the original story soon my kitties!**

**And yes I know I still need to full fill some of the requests MzShellSan will be appearing as an OC next chapter promises!**

**~ Kasumi-chan**


End file.
